Tear Stained
by Writing4MeMyselfandI
Summary: A simple brush of the veil was all it took to change Harry. His friends and family barely recognise his presence, and the painful memories of his past cause him to pull away. With Voldemort gone, Harry apathetic and the wizarding world clueless, there is one place left to go: back to the Veil. And so Kuroko Tetsuya was born again. Pairings to be decided. Rating to be reviewed.
1. Prologue: Time Heals all Wounds

**Prologue: Time Heals all Wounds**

 **~.~.~**

Not much was known about the veil; its meaning, its use, its consequences.

Harry wasn't sure that he fully understood any of it either.

Lifting his hand, harry felt the breeze drift around his fingertips, interrupting its path. He never was very tan, his English heritage and lack of sun exposure made sure of that, but this was different.

Harry was never very noticeable, always in the background until the Wizarding world threw him into their adoring arms. No, the abused little boy in Surrey was overlooked. After all, people only saw what they wanted to see, but this was bloody ridiculous!

He was practically translucent. It was if Voldemort had cast an impossibly strong notice-me-not charm over Harry, or better yet, permanently fixed the invisibility cloak to him! Even his scars, while noticeable in the past, only now emitted a faint silvery shimmer.

His eyes, once a vibrant emerald, were now an ice blue. Not the kind that pierced your soul however, but like that of an artic wasteland that your eyes pass over; the nothingness averting your gaze. Harry would miss his eyes the most, his last true connection to his mother.

The last real difference was his hair. It was still a mess which sat proudly atop his head, but Harry thought that had more to do with the wind at this moment. It was flatter, the straight strands fell in front of his eyes and tickled his cheek. It was also blue.

Now THAT was an interesting development.

What was not interesting, however, was the affect he had on others. After the incident, his friends barely noticed him, and when they did they stared blankly at him as if he had spoken another language. This silence and rejection brought forth painful memories and Harry soon segregated himself, not that anyone noticed.

At Hogwarts, occasionally he would come up in conversation, but as no more than a fleeting thought. Even Snape stopped calling him out in class and focused all of his attention on poor Neville Longbottom. Soon, Harry found himself leaving Hogwarts, not that anyone noticed.

As he was leaving, Harry felt inexplicably pulled to see the headmaster one last time. Perhaps this time he will understand, Harry thought.

He didn't, but that was to be expected. The headmaster's office was filled with strange trinkets and wonders as per usual. Harry couldn't help but run his fingers over the books that ran along the entirety of the walls. There seemed to be no rhythm or rhyme to the order of the books, but each seemed more interesting than the last.

Fawkes flew over and sat on Harry's shoulder and Dumbledore looked up surprised from his paperwork. He seemed confused for a moment before allowing a twinkle to come to his eye.

"Harry, my boy. What a surprise."

What a surprise indeed, Harry thought as Fawkes nuzzled the boy's cheek ever so gently. Warmth spread throughout Harry's body and he sighed, contented.

Dumbledore watched the exchange with a curious gaze, taking in his appearance. "I'm no seer, Harry, but you appear to be leaving," he stated, eyeing the trunk at Harry's feet.

Harry nodded.

"Yes, I suppose you have already left truth be told," Dumbledore trailed off, standing and shakily walking over to Harry.

He stopped just a step from the young man and lifted the hair covering his forehead. The fine hair met his frail hand and Dumbledore mumbled under his breath for a moment or two.

He allowed his hands to fall and proceeded to search the bookshelf, muttering all the while. Another moment passed before he pointed to a book for Harry to take. The Tale of the Beatle and the Bard sat in Harry's hands, clearly very well worn. Turning the delicate page, Harry was faced with a series of runes, lining each of the pages. The writing was so condensed in places it was hard to make out the printed words. One chapter however, was free of any ink other than that of the original book; The Tale of the Three Brothers.

Dumbledore cupped Harry's other hand and stared into his eyes. The watery eyes reflected back his own pale ones, void of emotion. In the cupped hand, the headmaster placed the ring which he had previously worn on his blackened hand, a sharp contrast to Harry's own.

Fawkes trilled lightly one last time in Harry's ear and flew back to his perch. He did not look back, instead choosing to look out the window and watch the dying sun.

"I have a feeling that you will need this, Harry," the headmaster croaked, his voice cracking with age. "Take them both."

And Harry did, bidding goodbye to the headmaster for the last time.

"Thank you for seeing me before you left, my boy."

"No," Harry said, a small smile graced his lips. "Thank you for seeing me."

And Harry left.

 **~.~.~**

With some degree of difficulty, Harry was able to gain access to his vault and holed himself up in one of the many Potter estates. His family library soon became his favourite place. It was in the Vienna estate and he often enjoyed soaking in the sun with a cup of tea whilst reading. An unassuming house elf was more than happy to tend to her master's needs, even if she herself found it difficult to locate the man the majority of the time.

Time seemed to slow while he was there. For the first time in his life, Harry wasn't on edge and constantly worried about being attacked. He was content.

And oh, so apathetic.

Life passed him by and slowly he grew more and more disconcerted. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy task to research and reverse the effects currently placed upon him, but everything was coming up blank.

Harry had done many tests upon his skin, becoming far more proficient in potions than he would have ever liked. As far as he could tell, it was no different from any other wizard, besides maybe being a tad undernourished. Potions had helped on that front.

Harry was small, and always would be small, but he had grown a meagre amount and now did not so much resemble a walking skeleton. The muscles he had managed to develop through quidditch has also helped immensely.

Harry wasn't ashamed to admit he had looked into and used some mental potions as well, nothing too drastic, just enough to help with his quick decision-making, reflexes and memorisation. He didn't especially need them, but it didn't hurt to improve yourself and would make research go much more smoothly.

Next, he delved into the art of curse breaking, but that showed no signs of hope. The revealing charms showed nothing wrong with him or anything in his possession.

Runes of course was a must considering the book and the single rune that sat on the ring on his finger. However, the further he investigated the triangle containing a circle and a line, the more he was convinced that it was not a rune, but a symbol. It's meaning still remained unknown to him and was on hold for the time being.

Blood Magic came up with nothing. Inheritance Magic, also nothing. Creature studies also found nothing, despite how interesting he found the subject. Harry had to hold himself back from diving head first into the wonderful world of beasts. The ones Hagrid had shown barely scrapped the bottom of the barrel.

In short, physically, Harry was just Harry. Just Harry whom no one cared about or noticed all over again.

Harry had read the Tale of the Beatle and the Bard so many times that he had the thing damn near memorised. That didn't mean he understood all of the cryptic runes or the meaning they were trying to convey.

Harry went through a dark phase for a while where he thought he might be crazy. Maybe everyone was so fed up with him that they had collectively chosen to ignore him. It was during this time that allowed himself to finally feel grief. For his friends. For his childhood. For his parents. For Sirius.

Sirius, the one he had chased that night. Reaching out desperately to grab his last hope of family as he fell through the veil. Harry wished had had fallen through with him, rather than merely grazing it as he had.

A simple brush of his fingertips before Remus had pulled him back. Maybe this was his divine punishment, Harry thought. For all the anguish and death, he had caused over the years.

Harry hadn't noticed the change at the time, far more intent on sobbing into the reluctant werewolves' shoulder. He had held Harry tight that day, amidst the chaos and confusion. Held him even as he slowly lost recollection of who he was holding exactly and why.

Harry wondered if the tears he shed had stained him, ruined him for greater society.

It was through his rage and grief that Harry defeated Voldemort.

Harry had discovered the existence of Horcruxes. At least, that is what he believed was in the ring. He felt the pull towards it and after further research concluded that that had to be reason for it. The dark magic contained within brought out the darkness within himself, though it did not eat away at him physically as it had Dumbledore. Instead his mind, already being consumed by the Dark Lord, was further weakened.

Harry didn't like his weaknesses, but they existed nonetheless, and for a while there, he snapped.

That period of his life was bleak, a blur of shadows and an unfathomable hunger.

Screams still echoed through his head of lost memories. Harry wasn't sure whether he blocked out the memories, or whether he simply lost the ability to retain anymore information. Either way, he wasn't complaining now. It meant he didn't have to rely on a pensieve or sleeping draughts to dull the pain.

The first thing he remembered vividly was the blood. It wasn't black like tar, or burning hot. It was red, and sicky and so human. The once Tom Riddle bled at his feet, spreading out under Harry's own strangely bare ones. The Elder wand was held limply in Harry's hand, the other held the resurrection ring and invisibility cloak which was clenched in his fist.

All at once be became the Master of Death. There was no fanfare, no great celebration. Death did not great him with open arms and a warm welcome. Instead, Harry stood in the empty hall and shed no tears for his sins.

The wizarding world would never know who defeated Lord Voldemort in those final moments. For the most part, they were unsure whether to celebrate or fear the ravenous force that could destroy them all as it had the Dark Lord. They didn't know who to fear, they just did.

His job was done as far as Harry was concerned. So, he had gone back to where it truly all began.

The expansive room showed little damage from the previous battle. He was unsure as to whether it had the same mystic powers as the veil and regenerated, or if the Unspeakables had somehow managed to restore the magic saturated room. The vaulting ceiling came to a peak directly above the arch, drawing attention to its imposing silhouette.

Without the anarchy of the last visit, it was almost peaceful in the chamber. The silence was eerie, but silence was now Harry's best friend.

He dared not speak as he inspected the glossy surface of the veil. From a distance, it appeared as if nothing filled the vacant space, however up close, Harry noticed the details. Maybe the sight restoring potion had worked too well, but Harry could have sworn for a moment that he saw colours never seen before.

Maybe he was just being dramatic, Harry huffed to himself, leaning back and allowing a small smile to settle on his lips. The veil was frighteningly inviting and was tempting his curiosity.

The surface seemed to be in a constant state of motion, like whipping waves on the ocean during a storm. Wisps tantalisingly broke away and licked at his fingers which were still held up mere millimetres from its unknown depths.

Harry had nothing to lose.

Don't get him wrong, Harry wasn't suicidal, he just didn't care. And that was far, far worse.

And so, Harry stepped through to the next great unknown.

 **~.~.~**

 **I've actually got another account, but I didn't want my previous writing to impact on this.**

 **This is a Kuroko Tetsuya is Harry Potter work of fiction. There will be differences in the characters as I merge them, but I hope to make neither of their characters too OC.**

 **I am not entirely sure if I will be continuing this, but I hate the idea in my head and I had to get rid of it if I wanted to be productive. Only made the prologue very short to see how it goes. I usually make a chapter at least 5000 words long.**

 **Feedback is appreciated. I am always tweaking and developing my style. I use too many single sentence paragraphs, but what can I say? I'm a dramatic bitch.**

 _ **Still deciding on pairings and whether or not it should occur or not. Let me know what you think.**_

 **My job is rather time-consuming, so updating will be interesting to say the least.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1: Together

**Chapter One: Together**

 **~.~.~**

Harry didn't know what he was expecting when he had stepped through the portal. He had anticipated the he may possibly die or cease to exist. What he was not expecting, however, was to be even shorter. Looking down at his plain clothes, he almost believed he was back in Little Whinging. The fact that the clothes didn't dwarf his small body however, made him believe otherwise.

The school in front of him was bustling with activity. Everyone walked with purpose through the bustling courtyard. Teenagers held up fliers and enthusiastically yelled to their fellow classmates, somewhat manhandling them over to the colourful stalls which lined the path.

Harry didn't understand the language at first and his ears straining to find English amongst the cacophony of Japanese. Everything was overwhelming, the growing crowd, the white noise, even the colours of everything around seemed to brighten to a painful neon.

Harry stumbled back as he was struck in the shoulder by a passing pedestrian. In that split moment, everything came to him. Memories which weren't his own, but also were.

Memories of growing up in Tokyo merged with Surrey. In one life he grew up an orphan, in another, with parents, though slightly estranged. Quidditch was replaced with basketball, though interestingly, his role was alike to that of a seeker.

The memories flew past so fast he could barely keep up, yet he retained all the information in his head. It embedded itself deep into the recesses of his mind and Harry fell to his knees and clutched his head. They seemed to get faster and faster, reminding him of the cruciatus curse, even as he did not cry out.

Kuroko had friends. _Had_ being the key word there. Seirin was supposed to be his fresh start in the world, and now it was Harry's as well.

He was Harry Potter, Master of Death. He was Kuroko Tetsuya, a lonely boy.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you there," spoke the boy who has clumsily crashed into Harry. No, into Kuroko. That was who he was now.

A memory of Ron, flashed through Kuroko's mind. "I am fine. It was an accident," he answered.

The red hair was a painful reminder of his lost friend, but that was where the similarities ended. Ron had been taller, but lanky to be sure. The shirt on the boy, though he could pass for a man, strained against his bulging muscles as he lent down to offer a hand. His skin held no freckles like his childhood friend, and his hair was such a bright red that Kuroko would struggle to believe it real if not for the memory of his previous basketball friends.

A few moments passed before Kuroko accepted the hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He winced as his back crack from the movement and the red-headed student grimaced in sympathy. It wasn't until they were both standing that Kuroko truly took in the size of his helper. He again cursed his shortness. He had to crane his neck in order to meet the concerned, yet impatient boy's eyes.

The red of his iris was no as bright as the toxic red of Voldemort's, but it was another reminder of the world he had left behind.

"Alright then," he shrugged. "Take care," he called before carving his way through the crowd. He seemed intent on his path, though no one else was knocked aside as Kuroko had been.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side as he watched him go. After another moment, he shook himself off and decided to head forward. The memories of this life where still settling in his mind, so he kept his head down and made his way through the crowd.

It seemed Kuroko's lack of presence had transferred over to this world as he dodged and swerved around students. He didn't like the feeling of being trapped and gripped his wand tighter in his hand for comfort. If anyone had noticed, they would have been perplexed by the small boy holding what appeared to be a stick in one hand and a piece of transparent cloth in the other.

Kuroko was almost through the crowd when brightly coloured sign caught his attention. The blooming cherry blossoms dramatically framed the stand as petals fell in front of the object of his desire. Weaving through the crowd, Kuroko found himself standing in front a signup sheet for the Seirin Highschool Basket Ball Club. For a new school, the club seemed very dedicated to doing well. Perhaps that was just the Japanese work ethic coming out.

No one had noticed his presence, so Kuroko carefully filled out his form. He wasn't too worried about basketball. He remembered playing, even if he technically hadn't experienced it in the wizarding world. Worst case scenario is that he doesn't do well and stays in the third string for his high school experience. Considering his experiences, Kuroko knows that this is far from the worst thing in the world.

The coach seemed nice. Her hair was short, but neatly held back by clips from her eyes. There was a certain confidence as she sat speaking to the possible recruits. Even under the emotionless face of the boy who had knocked Kuroko over, she sat with a pleased smile on her face.

Taking a peek at the others form, Kuroko mentally noted the name Kagami Taiga. He seemed far too serious, but underneath the façade was a deep passion and love for the sport. That was something Kuroko could truly admire.

Kuroko finished his form, placing it on the table and slipping away before the others could notice. They seemed far more concerned with the origins of Kagami. He would be a crowd favourite for sure. His drew the attention of those around him immediately and Kuroko had a feeling he would shine on the court.

 **~.~.~**

Class passed by at a sluggish pace. Kuroko had little trouble keeping up in class, but there were some serious gaps in his knowledge. He had a basic understanding of high school studies due to his own self-taught education and memory potions, which went a long way to help. In some ways, Kuroko was glad he came to this world at a slightly younger age than he had left. This was the perfect opportunity to catch up on the muggle world and all its new advancements.

Occasionally Kuroko found himself changing languages halfway through a sentence, especially if he allowed himself to daydream. He had been assaulted by flashbacks at random points throughout class. Sometimes it was a word which triggered them, a gesture or even a fleeting thought.

At the conclusion of class, Kuroko made his way to the gym for his first training session. He gripped gym bag tighter. He had transfigured it from a lovely rock which had had found during the break. He was confident that the charm would last the day, but he was a little worried about leaving it alone with his possessions in the training room. He didn't think anyone would be gutsy enough to steal, especially since it wasn't very fancy, but if it took too much of a beating the structural integrity of the bag could fail and come undone.

Kuroko wasn't keen on explaining why his bag had turned into a rock.

Upon entering the gym, Kuroko quickly got changed and slipped into the back of the pack currently standing in front of the coach. He had gotten a little lost on the way and required a point-me charm to find the gym. He was only a minute late, but it seems that's all it had taken for everyone to already be half naked.

Riko's eye studied the boys thoroughly without a hint of hesitancy. Her eyes tracked over the planes of the lined-up boy's bodies. Kuroko wasn't sure how she came up with the information that she did, but it seemed to ring true with those who were given advice. Kuroko would trust her judgements in the future.

The boys seemed far more nervous than their professional coach. They seemed surprised when she offered up constructive criticism rather than ogle their body like the stereotypical high school girl. The information that her father was a sports trainer seemed to ease the minds of the young men and they were a little ashamed for doubting her upon first glance. While she may not be at the level of her father, she clearly knew what she was doing.

Kuroko smirked as Riko gaped slightly at the sight of Kagami. He held none of the nervousness of the previous boys and stood proud and strong. She muttered under her breath about his numbers and raw talent. She physically had to peel her eyes away from the figurative gold mine that she had on her team.

Riko seemed confused as she looked down at her clipboard. Kuroko noticed that he was the only one that had yet to be inspected and stepped forward.

"Is Kuroko-kun, here?" Riko called out, looking directly at Kuroko without seeing him.

Kuroko sigh and waved a hand, hoping to grab the coach's attention. It seemed his lack of presence wasn't as bad in this world, but still very clearly affecting him.

"Um, excuse me," Kuroko lightly enquired, trying not to scare the Riko.

Riko still jumped back with a slight, "Eep!" before gaining her composure. She stared at him in confusion for a few more moments along with the rest of the basketball club as Kuroko explained that he had been there the whole time.

"What? This guy was a part of the Generation of Miracles?" his soon to be teams questioned sceptically. "No way."

Internally, Kuroko was slightly miffed that he was so easily dismissed once again. He had expected it, especially with his unwanted 'talent', but it would be nice for someone to have some confidence in his skills and abilities. "I played in games," Kuroko answered bluntly, staring down those who had chosen not to believe him.

"T-Take off your shirt," Riko commanded, dispelling the situation.

Kuroko stopped at that and hesitated, grabbing the bottom edge of his shirt. "Uh, Riko-chan, I don't think that's a good idea."

She stared suspiciously down at Kuroko before making a stand. "You'll have to get used to it eventually. Shirt off!"

There was another pause before Kuroko resigned himself to his fate and whipped off his shirt in one motion. He felt venerable standing there and subtly grabbed his arm to shield some of his body.

The watching team gasped as they stared at what lay before them. Kuroko's was a like pale canvas, only making the scars which lay on his body appear to jump out of his skin. The prominent one which lay on his forehead was still blessedly shield by his head, but the ones on his upper body were still left on display.

Kuroko's forearm displayed a large half-healed scar, which almost appeared like a stab wound. The wound was too jagged however, like whatever had cut him had been very hastily removed and left untreated.

On the left of Kuroko's chest, trailing diagonally down from the center to the outside of the left rib, were a series of serrated lines. They made it look like little Kuroko had been mauled by a bear several times over. There was more scar tissue in that area than healthy skin, and if had been any thicker, you would have believed you could see through it to his internal organs.

On his right shoulder appeared to be a burn. The skin there was mottled and had an uneven texture. It looked like a tight crisscross of ropes which had been pulled and frayed after years of hard work. The most shocking however, was the scrawl on each of his hands. The team feared that they were self-inflicted as the writing was far too neat to be anything else. That is, unless he had been held down.

The only one other than Kuroko who could read them, however, was Kagami, and he was absolutely appalled. Having lived in America, he had a decent grasp of the language and turned his head away in disgust. Not at Kuroko, but at the torture he must have went through.

' _I must not tell lies'_ was written on his right hand and ' _I will not break rules'_ lay on the other.

Seeing the most obvious object of their attention, Kuroko quickly folded his hands behind his back and looked away, not wanting to see their reaction. He knew his body was horrid and he didn't need it confirmed once more.

Kuroko cursed himself for not seeing this coming and putting on some glamour charms. He couldn't cover them at all from now on either because they would question where his scars had all suddenly gone. While Kuroko was usually invisible, it seemed with his scars on display, that he was the only person worth looking at in the room.

Riko managed to control her expression once more and analysed his body, taking care not to stare at any of the places with scars which made her job rather difficult. She hesitated to think if he had any more on his back or lower body.

After a few short words, they were all dismissed and Kuroko ensured that his disappeared the moment he was out of their view.

 **~.~.~**

Kuroko walked the streets of the city that was now and technically always was his home. The lifestyle was extremely different to England's and it was taking a little while for everything to settle into its place.

He had visited his home earlier and felt a sense of belonging he hadn't felt since he was accepted into the wizarding world. The apartment was small and minimalistic, but it was a place all to himself. It was more than enough space for himself though. His grandmother lived in the country side, still managing to provide for herself despite his numerous offers and attempts to help her. His parents were required to travel for their job, becoming well known nature journalists throughout many countries. They always made sure that Kuroko was safe and happy, but a child was never in their original plans.

Kuroko was fine with his. He was lonely, but overly so and was always quite independent. It was for that reason they he found himself walking to the local basketball courts. He wanted to see if he could still play with his new mindset and the additional transfer of his Quidditch skills.

The court, however, was already taken by one Kagami Taiga. Kuroko was startled by how often this young man was appearing in his life. He took a moment to admire his form, as his powerful legs propelled him into a smooth dunk. Kagami dribbled the ball back to the three-pointer line and set up for a shot. However, just as he released the ball, he noticed Kuroko and flinched.

The ball shakily flew through the air, bounced off the rim and into Kuroko's awaiting hands. The ball was well worn, but fully pumped, indicating that Kagami treasured it greatly.

"When did you get here?" he asked measuredly. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kuroko shrugged. "Nice to see you too." He paused. "Why are _you_ here alone?"

"Nothing."

"Is that so?" Kuroko replied, allowing the silence to fill the air once again.

Kagami seemed like the type who would fill it without prompt. He did not disappoint. Unemotionally, Kagami explained his woes in coming to Japan after being in America. He was disappointed in the standard presented to him and Kuroko thought it was rather arrogant to say the least. He clearly hadn't been back long or interacted with many players. Seirin was a new school filled with fresh players, but there was a lot of experience and talent in Tokyo to be found.

"I'm not here to play basketball for fun. I'm here to play a more serious game."

Kuroko did not reply. This information didn't mean much to him after all, though it reminded him painfully of an old friend.

"I've heard about your group. The Generation of supposed Miracles," he scoffed a little. "I've gagged how good they are, I can smell the power coming from them."

Kuroko concluded that Kagami was a strange delusional man. Unless he was a werewolf, but his earlier examinations concluded that such a species did not exist in this world.

Kagami spun the ball on his fingers for a moment, a show of skill before roughly passing the ball to Kuroko. He caught it easily and stared Kagami down as he spoke his challenge.

"Show me just how good your Generation of Miracles really is!" he demanded.

Kuroko considered his answer. "No thanks," he concluded, passing the ball back to Kagami.

The strength of the throw threw Kagami off of a moment and he gritted his teeth in pain. _This kid is more than he looks._

"Are you scared? Face me!" he demanded once more, passing the ball back with considerable strength. Again, Kuroko caught it without qualm, though he noted the strength it contained.

Kuroko bounced the ball, getting a feel for it. The kinetic energy seemed to race through him and he felt a pang of longing for the sport.

"Fine," Kuroko answered. He removed his jacket so as not to dirty the garment. Again, his arms were revealed and Kagami's eyes were drawn to the scars. This time however, Kuroko did not attempt to hide them and got into place.

Standing in front of each other, Kagami started off with the ball. He took a moment to assess his opposition, looking for strengths and weaknesses. Truth be told, he was struggling to figure out what his strengths would be.

Kuroko on the other hand was trying to decide whether or not to go all out. He had a few ideas about some new tricks and abilities to try thanks to his new perspective, but was unsure whether he wanted Kagami knowing about them.

In an instant, Kagami rushed forward, intent on using the element of surprise and speed to get around Kuroko's small frame. The tactic would have worked in the past, but his eyes were sharp and he quickly slapped the ball out of his opponent's hands.

The ball softly bounced across the court and out of bounds. Kuroko made no move to retrieve it and Kagami angrily went to get the ball. He hadn't even seen him move. One second the ball was in his grasp, the next…

Again, Kagami attempted to go around, side stepping to the left and turning his body to protect the ball. In a spur of the moment action, Kuroko ran into a roll through Kagami's legs and slapped the ball out of his hands. The sharp roll reminded him of the barrel rolls he would conduct on his broom and he smiled to himself.

Kagami however, just saw an arrogant smirk and stomped off once more to retrieve the ball. The game continued on in this fashion, Kagami would attempt to get past Kuroko, only to have the ball slapped out of his hands. Kuroko never, however, attempted to take the ball to his side of the court and shoot. He simply made Kagami chase the ball much to his growing frustration.

He finally snapped and hauled Kuroko up by the collar of his shirt. His toes barely touched the ground as he looked up, expressionless, into furious red eyes.

"Quit playing around," Kagami yelled, his voice rough from exertion. "You aren't even trying to make a shot. Stop toying with me, dammit!" spittle flew around Kuroko, thankfully missing his face.

"I'm not toying with you," Kuroko answered. "I can't shoot."

"Eh?" Kagami said in disbelief, letting Kuroko go.

Kuroko shrugged and rubbed his neck, "I'm a passing specialist. I need teammates in order to succeed. One man alone cannot win the game."

"Why on earth did you challenge me so arrogantly? This is a waste of my time," Kagami fumed.

"I wanted to see how good you are for myself," Kuroko explained. "You have a lot of potential, Kagami-kun. But the Generation of Miracles will crush you at this level. You can't do this alone," Kuroko stared off at the road, not watching Kagami's expression. He didn't need to know how furious he must be, but it needed to be said.

"So, what? You just expect me to give up? Never!" Kagami pledged.

Kuroko turned to face him, letting him see the genuine smile on his lips. "Of course not. I am a shadow, Kagami-kun. Let me help you become the greatest player in Japan."

Kuroko as all business now, and Kagami stared back equally intense. "Together, we will beat the Generation of Miracles."

 **~.** **~.~**

High pitched squeaks came from the shoes on the gym floor. Sweat pooled at the brow of all those involved as the intense game ensued. The seniors had been placed against the new first years to test their skills and gauge their levels. However, it felt like the seniors were the ones really being tested. They were ahead of course, leading by a score of 35 to 26, but that was too close considering they were the best in the school.

It was the raw talent of Kagami, however, which was really propelling the freshmen ahead. They had barely touched the ball other than to pass back to Kagami so that he could line up for a shot. The second years were having a difficult time dealing with the power forward. His strength allowed him to power straight through the lanky opponents who dared to stand in his way.

They were left in awe by the showy dunks that we continuously made in between three pointers from the opposition. Kuroko saw what they didn't though, Kagami was making himself too obvious, wearing himself out and would not be able to gain on them alone.

All at once, the second years stepped up their game, no longer taking it easy and placing three players on Kagami. The markers refused to give in and he slowly grew more and more frustrated as he was boxed in. Even when Kagami didn't have the ball, he was double teamed and prevented from helping his lost teammates. Now thrown into the thick of things, they struggled to keep up, let alone regain without Kagami's assistance.

Kuroko calm strode over to Kagami and bumped the back of his knee, making him drop the teammate he was currently abusing. Kagami spun around irately and turned his anger on Kuroko who calm told him to calm down.

"We are here to help you. Stop letting your emotions get in the way," Kuroko stated, not flinching at the glare directed his way.

Meanwhile, his teammate took and step back and made sure not to get in between the two.

"You bastard," Kagami replied somewhat childishly.

Kuroko huffed in exasperation. "Remember what we talked about." He then turned to the rest of the team. "Could you please pass to me?" he asked with a smile and strode off to his place.

The team wasn't sure what to make of the phantom player. They had forgotten he was playing truth be told and realised that he had yet to touch the ball this game.

An opening made itself shortly and he noticed the only person available was Kuroko. Deciding to give the small boy a chance, he passed as he was asked.

Kuroko grinned upon receiving the ball, and then he was gone.

Without a flash or any indication, he seemed to suddenly transport from one end of the court to another and passed to a greatly confused Kagami. It didn't take long however, for him to take to opportunity to make a layup.

The ball fell through the hoop and hit the ground with a resounding thud, the hall silent. There was an uneasy feeling in the air and the players all searched for the mysterious Kuroko. Even Kagami gave a shout, drawing everyone's attention as Kuroko appeared next to him.

"Are you ready to start playing smart now, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kagami grimaced but nodded, giving him a strong slap on the shoulder. "Let's do this!"

 **~.~.~**

The rest of the match was rather unfair for the seniors. Kuroko acted as the missing piece in their well-oiled machine. His passes seemed to defy the laws of physics, though Kuroko was careful not to let his magic seep into his playing. He was buzzing with excitement as he zipped around players, through their legs and at one point, vaulted over them.

It wasn't Quidditch, but it was the closest he had come to flying in a long time.

 **~.~.~**

That evening, Kuroko found himself still alone in his favourite café, enjoying a vanilla milkshake. It was a strange beverage, have no strong flavours, but still hitting that perfect craving.

Looking up, Kuroko was surprised as Kagami sat down at his table, his tray loaded high with burgers. It was almost comically the way they swayed as the boy sat down. Kagami seemed similarly surprised and disgruntled as he realised that he had sat an already occupied table.

"I was sitting here first," Kuroko argued unconcerned.

"Go somewhere else," Kagami smirked, looking down at the boy in front of him.

Kuroko thought that logic was a little backwards and refused to do so.

"If someone sees us, they'll think we're friends," Kagami argued, taking a bite of one of his many burgers.

Kuroko took another gulp and spoke, "are you really so concerned with what others think of you, Kagami-kun?"

He seemed startled by the question and sat quietly. He glanced towards Kuroko's hands and looked away before taking another bite. The table was quiet as they continued to eat their respective meals, one much more slowly than the other. Out of the blue, Kagami gently passed one of his burgers to Kuroko and looked away.

"Here, you worked well today," he stated with regard to the offering. "You've earnt it." He smiled.

Kuroko didn't smile, but nodded in thanks, setting the burger to the side. "You did well too. Once you stopped being an idiot," he said without inflection, unconcerned with the impact of his statement.

"Why you-" Kagami started but was stopped when the straw of the vanilla shake was shoved into his mouth.

"You earnt the rest of this," Kuroko said, indicating to the drink which was still about half full.

Kagami's anger extinguished and he gently took the drink and chose to contemplate in silence. Kuroko seemed just fine with this and also sat comfortably eating his burger.

As they walked to the train station together, Kagami grilled Kuroko for details on the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko remained with his point that they would crush him in an instant at this point in time which seemed to greatly angry and encourage Kagami.

"As your shadow, we stand a slight chance," Kuroko said. He wasn't being arrogant, but he needed Kagami to understand that this couldn't be done alone.

Kagami considered their game today and how much great they performed when working together. "I look forward to rising to the top with you Kuroko-kun!" he smiled, a grin stretching from ear to ear. The smile completely transformed his dangerous looking face into that of a young boy.

Kuroko smiled back. "Me too."

 **~.~.~**

 **Chapter One is done and dusted. I was inspired and really wanted to continue working on this piece. Or maybe I'm just procrastinating with my actual paperwork**

 **Please let me know what you think and how I can improve.**

 _ **Relationships and review level have still yet to be decided**_ **. Please let me know what you would like to see.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2: You Understand?

**Chapter Two: You Understand?**

 **Thank you to everyone for your helpful responses! I look forward to hearing more in the future!**

 **~.~.~**

The next day had been relatively uneventful. After class, he had taken his time exploring Tokyo, but not in the traditional sense. He had gone searching for magic. Using his sensory skills, he had sought out to see if there was a secret society of wizards as there had been in his world. However, the prospect was looking bleaker by the moment.

He could sense no magic in the world other than the natural ambience in the air. The earth was rich with magic and life, like an untapped spring. Untapped being the key word. No one in this world had tampered with the lay lines. They remained untouched; a wild and dangerous situation for Kuroko if he were to meddle with them alone, so he left them be. There was no need to pull on the natural magic of the earth regardless.

This however, led him to believe that he must be the only magical being in existence in this plane. Or, if there had been in the past, they had died out long ago. The thought was rather depressing, but at least Kuroko didn't have to worry about being famous or recognised like in his previous life. He would enjoy the anonymity and the peace. He didn't like being invisible to those around him, but he did not crave the shallow attention that fame afforded him.

On his way to school, Kuroko couldn't help but walk past the basketball court. It was a familiar route and was only a short detour. In passing, he noticed Kagami enthusiastically playing alone, making shot after shot. Kuroko couldn't fault him for his passion and he continued walking, deciding to let him be.

School was once again bustling with activity, the hall wasn't quite so crowded as that first sign up day, but it was still congested. Students slowly made their way to their respective classrooms, saying goodbye to their new friends.

Kuroko would like a friend or two. That would be nice. He technically still had the Generation of Miracles, but since he had pulled his disappearing act, he had cut all ties. It's not like they hadn't cut ties emotionally first.

Making his way to Riko's class, he gently pushed open the door. The second years didn't notice his entrance and Kuroko quickly made his way over to her seat. She appeared to be daydreaming while sipping her milk. Kuroko's mouth watered slightly as he noticed it was vanilla flavoured. He thought it would be rather petty and hurt his chances with his request if he was to steal her milk, but the urge was there nonetheless.

"I'd like an official club registration form, please," he announced, startling the Seirin High Basketball coach. Milk sprayed out of her mouth rather spectacularly, but thankfully went over Kuroko's shoulder. The student behind him however was not so lucky and her cries could be heard down the hall as she rushed to the bathroom.

"So impatient," she complained, leaning back in her chair. Nevertheless, she began to retrieve a form from her binder. "We have room on the team for you and Kagami-kun who I am sure will turn up soon," she said. "We'd be more than happy to accept you. You still have to prove yourself to the team though."

Kuroko hummed and accepted the form with a nod. It seemed like a relatively simple process.

"I'll only accept your form at 8:40 on Monday on the roof."

He nodded once more and thanked the coach. Riko waved as Kuroko left and happily went back to her drink.

Kuroko lingered in the hall, reading the announcements of the day on the pin board. The Kanto tournament debut was displayed quite prominently in the centre. They looked confident and competent. Far more so than the current Seirin team.

Kuroko jumped as he looked over and saw Kagami standing directly next to him, also reading poster. His eyes were lidded as he gazed serenely, challenged, but not especially worried.

He also jumped as he noticed his neighbour and Kuroko felt a small sense of satisfaction at the payback. It wasn't often that Kuroko was caught off guard, even it was a day to day occurrence for his partner.

"Why can't you show up normally?!" Kagami demanded, speaking far too loudly for an indoor area. "Stop showing up out of nowhere!"

Kuroko placed a finger against Kagami's lips and one against his own, indicating that he should be quiet. He removed the finger from his own lips and gestured to the sign displaying "Library" above their heads.

Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the hair and he dropped his hands, making a small grunt of pain.

"Stop it Kagami-kun. That hurts," he explained whilst the power forward continued to rage that he was being made fun of.

Kuroko was swiftly released and he rubbed the patch of his hair that was yanked painfully. Kagami hesitated for a moment, glancing down at the small player. "Sorry, Kuroko-kun," he apologised, giving his hair a tender ruffle.

Once the moment was over, Kuroko used his ability to slip away. He didn't really want to face any more of Kagami's wrath at this point in time. He heard his name called as he exited the hall, but by the time Kagami looked in his direction, he had already disappeared.

 **~.~.~**

It was Monday, at 08:35 and Kuroko was beginning to regret his decision. Riko stood against the edge of the railing, the cityscape acting as a dramatic backdrop to the stage that was her life. The wind was whipping her hair into a frenzy, but it didn't seem to bother her at all. Her face was serious, and her crossed arms and straight back mirrors that image.

"I've been waiting for you," she announced.

She had actually been the last one to appear as they were all five minutes early, but Kuroko didn't think his observation would be appreciated in that moment.

The boys looked on at the display in disbelief and Kuroko had a feeling most of them were reconsidering their decision to join basketball. He couldn't blame them to be honest. It was more of a drama club considering what he had seen at this point in time. Even Kagami didn't look enthused by the display.

"Are you stupid?" Kagami questioned bluntly. "We are going to be late for the assembly," he pointed out. The general assembly was already set and had a perfect view of what the basketball club was about to do.

Rika went on to explain her promise that she made when she became coach of the Seirin team. She spoke passionately about her focus and wanted to make sure that everyone on the team was as serious as she was. If not, then they would quit and join another club.

"I have to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them!" she concluded.

Kuroko was a little worried at that prospect. He wasn't sure what his motivation was to play basketball other than for the thrill and too pass the time. He didn't really have any lofty goals. Sure, he said he would beat the Generation of Miracles with Kagami, but he was sure they could accomplish that. No, that wasn't a goal, it was simply something which had yet to come to pass.

"If you fail, you'll come back up here, strip naked and confess your feelings for the girl you love."  
Riko's face was filled with positively evil glee. A quick glance back at the seniors showed them how serious she was about her proclamation.

The freshman had a violent reaction to the threat, Kuroko wasn't worried though. He didn't like any girls, so they couldn't force him to fulfil the deal if he did fail. Harry had started to have a small crush on Ginny before everything had fallen to pieces and Kuroko didn't know what he liked.

Naturally, Kagami stepped up first. With an air of confidence, he jumped up onto the railing and looked out over the assembly. The wind was still blowing a gale and Kuroko tried to think of a way he could use _arresto momentum_ without being caught in the event Kagami falls. That boy was far too reckless.

He bravely declared that he would become the best player in Japan. Kuroko personally thought he had the potential, as long as he didn't injure himself in the process.

One by one, the rest of the freshman each made their declaration. They were each passionate in their own way and some of their suggestions were rather amusing. Kuroko didn't want to see any of them fail, be he could admit the punishment would be hilarious.

Eventually, Kuroko stepped forward. He stood by the edge of the building and lightly griped the railing. It was hot to the touch, but not unbearably so as it was still early in the morning. Kuroko discretely took out his wand and pointed it at his neck muttering the charm, " _Sonorous_."

The magic tickled as it danced on Kuroko's neck. His neck had always been very sensitive since he was a child. It was one of the places he had always managed to defend for Vernon and Dudley's blows. The rest of his body may be marked by the experiences of his past, but his neck remained clear of any marks. Not even a freckle lay on the silky skin.

Just as Kuroko was about to speak, the doors that led to the roof were violently burst open. The team dutifully took their scolding, but even he could see that the message wasn't sinking in. Eventually the school would accept the newly created basketball tradition.

 **~.~.~**

Once again, Kagami sat down at Kuroko's table at his favourite café. Kuroko sighed and got the red headed boys attention. Kuroko was far more easily recognised in this world, but he was still like a drop in a bucket of water. He tried not to let it get him down. This was just the way it was now.

Kagami's plate was once again piled high with burgers. Kuroko understood that he had to eat a lot of make up for the high amounts of energy lost in basketball practice, but this was ridiculous. He looked down at his own vanilla shake. It was the only thing he had eaten that day aside from a small bento box.

"You again? Maybe I should start going somewhere else," Kagami complained.

Kuroko looked back down at his food and didn't comment on the statement. He knew they weren't exactly friends, but that was still rather hurtful.

"We aren't allowed on the roof anymore," Kuroko complained, though it wasn't obvious by his tone. "What will we do if we can't join the basketball team?"

Kagami smirked. "That's not gonna happen." There was no doubt in his voice. "By the way," he trailed off for a moment, wondering if he should ask. "Why didn't you go to some big-name school like the other five guys? You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth member."

Taking another sip, Kuroko contemplated his response. "My middle school's basketball team had one core principle. Winning is everything." Kuroko's voice was hard as he stared down Kagami, noting his reactions to his words. "Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win."

Kagami looked away and stared down at the table, listening intently. Kuroko didn't often speak for this length of team and this was clearly a significant glance into his and the Generation of Miracles psyche.

"Nothing could beat us," Kuroko continued. "But we weren't a team. That's why we need to beat the Generation of Miracles together, Kagami-kun."

"Seriously?"

"Your words and the coach's words really struck me," Kuroko explained. "My biggest reason to play is not technically to make you and our team the best in Japan. I don't want the fame or the prestige. I want to help my old friends before they go down a destructive path which they cannot return from. If that requires making us all the best in Japan then so be it."

"Gah, you say such embarrassing stuff sometimes!" Kagami complained, a light blush spreading across his nose and cheeks.

"You're very loyal to them, Kuroko-kun." Kagami smiled. "We're not going to try. We're gonna _be_ the best," he vowed, standing up from his chair, his burgers left forgotten. "I'll help you achieve your dream, Kuroko-kun, as you are helping me achieve mine."

Kuroko smiled up at the power forward, honestly pleased by his words. Kuroko thinks that it was in that moment that Kagami truly became his friend.

 **~.~.~**

The next morning, Kuroko showed up half an hour earlier to school, completed his business, and read at the back of the classroom in his usual seat.

Shock gasps escaped from students as they looked out on the parade ground. The barren earth had been replaced with a bed of yellow tulips. Their stalks stretched impossibly towards the sky, reflecting the sunshine above. Upon closer inspection, it became obvious that the arrangement spelled out the words, 'I will fix them by helping you.'

None of the staff could figure out how someone had snuck onto the school grounds and planted the flowers in such a manner in such a short amount of time. Plans were made that day to remove them, however, they would find the flowers the next day having been moved into the various garden areas. They brought a spark of life to the school, and the administration decided to leave them be. No use in spending money to remove the beautiful features.

Kagami beamed as he noticed Kuroko sitting in his seat with an unassuming air.

 **~.~.~**

Getting changed was always a bother for Kuroko. He didn't mind his scars, but the team was still getting used to his appearance. They hadn't asked about the origin of them, but he could see that they were itching to ask. Even Kagami had to hold his tongue on occasion to stop the questions from slipping out.

So, it was a blessing that the boys were currently pouring over a basketball magazine as Kuroko got changed into his basketball gear.

"Why didn't they interview you?" asked Shinji, noticing the missing article.

Kuroko shrugged. "They did, but they forgot about me. Besides, I'm not like the other five. My skills are very different to theirs," he explained.

Kuroko was going to continue when Tsuchida burst through the doors. "Coach is back!" he exclaimed, dropping his hands to his knees to catch his breath. "We're gonna play a practice game. I don't know who we're playing, but the coach was skipping for some reason…"

"She was skipping?!" Hyuga looked seriously ill. His face had gone white and he held his head in his hands. "Prepare yourselves everyone. If she's skipping, our next opponents going to be really tough," he warned.

Secretly, Kuroko though he was being a little dramatic. These were the kind of teams that they had promised to beat in the next championships. If they couldn't handle a little practice match, no matter what the team, then they couldn't handle the real thing. It's not like they had to win after all, it was about testing your strengths and weaknesses against another team that didn't strictly know your style.

It wasn't long before the Seirin team was out on the court and warming up. They practiced with the seniors against the freshmen in a light, half pace game. Kagami, however, didn't appear to know the meaning of half pace. He quickly stepped to the side of his opponent, his body seeming to blur. His long legs propelled him down the court and Kuroko followed several steps back in case he needed backup. With a spin, he maneuvered his way around the player who had managed to get in front of him, leaped, and slammed the ball through the hoop. It was the first time Kagami had performed such a manoeuvre and it was spectacular.

A silent spectator smirked from the sidelines. He would admit that it was impressive, but he already had the actions memorised. He wasn't the Copycat Miracle for nothing.

The coach called everyone into a huddle and they slowly made their way over to Riko. She was satisfied with their progress and was vibrating with glee at the thought of their next match. She loved cultivating talent and had a feeling that this next game would really push their limits. However, with the announcement that they would be facing Kaijou High School, they didn't seem to share her enthusiasm.

Kuroko didn't react to the declaration, but he knew who he would be facing. It would be a lie to say that he hadn't checked up on his old teammates on occasion. He was just looking out for their wellbeing after all. Those checks were no longer as frequent these days. It was painful to see them progressing so steadily without him there to help. He liked to think that he was important to their growth in some form.

Kagami looked positively delighted to face one of the Generation of Miracles so quickly. His eyes had a sinister sheen to them and Kuroko looked away so that they could not remind him of Aomine.

A low rumble filled the basketball court as what can only be described as a hoard filled the top of the hall. They couldn't enter unless they were part of the team, but that didn't stop them from pressing up against the windows excitedly.

The coach didn't seem pleased by the crowd, but there was nothing she could do.

With a sheepish smile, Kise Ryota stepped out from the crowd. Even as he apologised for the situation he was being hassled for autographs. However, his gaze was fixed on Kuroko who was partially hidden by Kagami. Stepping out from his presence, Kuroko allowed Kise to give him a full up and down sweep. Those eyes hardened as they came upon the mottled skin on his shoulder, the scars on his hands and the deadness in his eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Kise-kun," Kuroko called out.

Kise stepped forward with a certain level of callousness. He did not placate the crowd of girls as before and instead held Kuroko at arm's length, examining him more closely. "I'd say the same thing to you, Kurokocchi. But what is this?" Kise hissed, running a finger over injured shoulder.

The Seirin team were tremendously surprised by Kise's words. Those wounds looked like they were a few years old at least. The fact that Kise was unaware of them left a lot of questions.

Kuroko flinched back, but Kise roughly grabbed a hold of him, keeping him close.

"Leave him alone," Kagami called out in Kuroko's defence, stepping forward so that he was leaning over Kuroko's shoulder, tilting down so that his face was inches from Kise's.

Kuroko lent back, so that Kagami had to step away. Before straightening up. "Kise-kun, this isn't like you. We will discuss this later," he finished with a harsh whisper.

Kise remained still for a moment longer, before reverting to his cheerful personality. He let go of Kuroko and awkwardly scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"What are you doing here?" Riko asked, arms crossed and not fooled by Kise's appearance. She was protective of her team, and didn't like the way Kise was looking at Kuroko.

With a laugh, Kise explained, "When I heard our opponent was Seirin I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I'd come say hi."

Kise gave a sad smile. "We were the best of friends in middle school. Never mind the fact that you trained me, Kurokocchi."

"You over exaggerate, Kise-Kun."

Suddenly overcome with tears, Kise complained, "You're so mean, Kurokocchi!" He hid his face behind his arm. Kuroko wasn't fooled.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team poured over the article they had found earlier, looking over Kise's stats. Kise looked genuinely embarrassed at their praise and went on to explain how he felt lucky to be considered one of the Generation of Miracles, and that he considered himself the worst of the bunch.

Without warning, a basketball was hurled directly at Kise. However, Kise caught the ball with an outstretched hand. The ball had a fair amount of power behind the throw, but Kise was used to Kuroko's passes and this paled in comparison. Nevertheless, he was disgruntled by the distraction.

"What was that for? You could have kit, Kuroko!" Kise admonished the rogue player who revealed himself to be Kagami while gesturing the Kuroko standing a mere pace from himself.

Meanwhile, Kuroko had yet to blink during the entire exchange.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion." Kuroko thought Kagami didn't sound sorry in the slightest. In fact, there was a satisfied grin etched on his face. "Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us," Kagami continued. "Why don't you play with me, pretty boy?"

"Hm, this is a waste of time. But," Kise trailed off, considering the offer. "If you're so keen… Fine, let's do it." Kise held the ball loosely at his side with his head held high. His face seemed open and friendly, but his eyes held a vicious sneer.

"This is going to be bad," Kuroko muttered to the coach, already accepting the fate of his teammate.

Riko also lamented the forceful attitude of her power forward and watched as he was thoroughly thrashed. The seemingly impossible moves which had been performed by Kagami were copied with an ease that shocked all of those watching. Furthermore, they seemed to be even more graceful and powerful than when Kagami had performed them. He effortless copied the moves, improved them and made them his own.

"Kuroko, your friends are way too good," the Seirin club complained. "Didn't he say you trained him."

Kuroko reluctantly nodded. "He's improved a lot since then. More so than I expected in only a few months," he admitted.

"So disappointing," Kise called out, standing over Kagami who lay on the floor. "Give us Kurokocchi. You don't deserve his talent," Kise announced, much to the shock and horror of Seirin. They knew Kuroko was valued by the Generation of Miracles, but they still didn't fully understand and appreciate how much of a turning point Kuroko could be in a game.

"Come join us," Kise asked, coming to stand in front of Kuroko once more. "Let's play basketball together again."

Kuroko had to strain his neck to look up into Kise's eyes. The blonde model lent down slightly and grasped Kuroko's chin lightly between his fingers. "I seriously respect you, Kurokochhi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here."

Kuroko sighed and looked away, though his head did not move from Kise's grasp. The offer was tempting. Kuroko was hated to admit it, but he was lonely. After his time as Harry, his less than perfect childhood and then moving to a new school, it would be all too easy to go back to his old friends. Basketball may have broken them up, but Kise didn't really lose his love for the sport. He just lost sight of what was important for a while as he trailed behind the rest of the Miracles.

Kuroko's hesitation to answer was noticed by Seirin and Kise who allowed a glimmer of hope to shine through his features.

"I am honoured to hear you say that, Kise-kun," Kuroko hesitated again. "But I must respectfully decline your offer," he finished in a whisper.

Kise let go of Kuroko and staggered back. "This isn't like you, Kurokochhi! Your decision doesn't make any sense." Kise let out a frustrated huff. "Why didn't you go somewhere better? Why didn't you come to one of our schools?" Kise pleaded. "Does it have something to do with these new scars?!"

Kuroko recoiled. "Enough, Kise." Kuroko gave a sidelong glance to the watching team. "Let's discuss this in private."

Kise seemed to notice the line-up for the first time and smiled apologetically. "Of course, Kurokochhi. I understand this must be a touchy subject." Without a word to the speechless Seirin team, Kise gently took Kuroko's hand and led him away towards the changing rooms.

By the time Kagami fully registered what was happening, the boys had already departed and his calls for his shadow fell on deaf ears.

 **~.~.~**

The locker room was blissfully empty as they slid through he door. As Kise shut the door, he took note of the faces of the observing players. He noticed how none of them had chased after Kuroko and again he thought that they didn't deserve him. He locked the door for good measure.

Kuroko surveyed the room and went about putting his things away so that he could make a quick escape once this talk was done. He watched as Kise locked the door, but wasn't concerned. He knew it was to keep others from interrupting them rather than from stopping himself from leaving. With a subtle flick of his wrist he also put up a silencing charm so that no one could listen in on their conversation.

Having packed up his gear, Kuroko spun on the spot and dropped his bag on the floor. Kise scrutinized him from the door and met him halfway. Without an audience, Kise let his happy mask drop. Kuroko examined as the dark circles under his eyes seemed to become accentuated. Worry lines marked his face and his lips had a permanent down turn around the edges.

Kise lunged forward and enveloped Kuroko in a bear hug. "I miss you, Kurokocchi," he half sobbed in Kuroko's hair. Kuroko's expression didn't change, but he returned the hug gratefully. The collar of Kise's shirt tickled Kuroko forehead and he curled himself further into the blond man's chest.

"I have missed you too, Kise-kun," Kuroko answered truthfully and he felt Kise hold onto him just a little tighter.

They stayed like that for a few moments, though it felt like longer to both of the boys. Rather reluctantly, Kise let go of Kuroko and moved for them to go sit on one of the benches so that they could chat.

Kuroko stayed silent as Kise bit his lip and wrung his hands in his lap. "Why did you disappear after the tournament last year?"

"You didn't need me anymore," Kuroko answered. "We got so caught up in winning that we stopped playing as a team. My strength relies on teamwork. There was no reason for me to stay," Kuroko answered.

Kise looked ashamed. "I'll admit that we became self-centred on the court, but was that really enough reason to leave us, Kurokochhi? Was our friendship not enough to stay in at least that manner?"

"It hurt," Kuroko explained. "To be so useless to you all. I wanted to show you that winning wasn't everything, but I couldn't," Kuroko implored. "Don't you understand, Kise-kun? I couldn't save you all? I've failed you!"

"You never failed us!" Kise vehemently denied. "Come back to us. We can help you through whatever this is," Kise gestured to his shoulders and hands.

Kuroko pulled away. "This is nothing. What's done is done, Kise."

"You can't call this nothing! Who has been hurting you? Are they still hurting you?!" he demanded.

"No one is hurting me," Kuroko clarified. It was technically true. "You know how clumsy I can be." Kuroko smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Clumsy enough to carve English into your hands? I might not know how to read the language, but don't insult my intelligence Kuroko-kun." Kise was serious now. "At least promise me that if you are in a bad situation you will come to me or one of the other guys," he added.

Kuroko nodded and promised.

"Fine, I will accept your decision not to tell me for now," Kise huffed and stood up. He made his way over to the exit and turned the lock. "One more thing, Kurokocchi. If we beat you, you are to quit Seirin and join our team. If you win, I won't push the subject."

"What about the oath?" Kuroko questioned.

Kise snarled, still not looking back. "Fuck the oath. I still don't trust you alone here."

"Fine. It will be as you say," he agreed. Kuroko knew they wouldn't lose. Not if he didn't want to that is.

"I'm going to have to tell the others about this, you understand? Akashicchi and the rest…" he trailed off.

"I understand."

And Kise left, leaving Kuroko feeling alone and conflicted in the darkening room.

 **~.~.~**

 **Thank you again for your support. The initial reactions have been great so far, and I hope I can maintain your enthusiasm.**

 **Please continue to PM/review me your suggestions. It helps you get what you want and it help me improve my own writing.**

 **I'm hoping to continue making the chapters longer. However, it does require more time to make so please be patient with me.**

 **Have a good day! Or whatever. Do what you want.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mine

**Chapter 3: Mine**

 **~.~.~**

The Seirin Basketball Club marvelled at the size of the school. It was prestigious, and though aged, had obviously been updated fairly recently. The cool, steel beams of the architecture glistened in the sunlight. The windows were pristine, allowing them to see the students walking happily between classes. The sky was a brilliant blue, outshining Kuroko's pale hair.

Kuroko didn't think it lived up to the child-like wonder of Hogwarts. The technology of the new world, however, was a big selling point.

"You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics," they remarked.

As they walked towards their opponent's gymnasium, Kuroko couldn't help but notice the bags under Kagami's eyes. His face was serious, though his slack jaw and bloodshot whites gave away his exhaustion.

"Did you sleep at all?" Kuroko questioned.

Kagami looked away and muttered, "Shut up."

Truthfully, Kuroko hadn't slept that night either. Nightmares continued to plague his unconscious mind, so it was much easier to stay awake. It was also much easier to hide the effects. I little bit of magic here, a pepper up potion there and viola. Kuroko was wide awake and ready to go.

"I was a little too excited," Kagami explained bashfully.

"You're like a kid going on a school trip."

Kagami made a show of complaining, but was cut off by the sudden appearance of a certain blonde model. Kise wasted no time in throwing himself at Kuroko, wrapping his arms securely around the boy. Kuroko struggled to remain upright against the immense weight now pushing against his chest, not to mention the momentum at which it came at him.

"This place is so big, so I thought I'd come get you," Kise cheerfully explained, pulling Kuroko in tighter before letting him go. Riko attempted to greet the star player, however he spoke over the top of her while simultaneously ignoring Kagami's attempts to get his attention. "Kurokocchi, ever since you turned me down I've been crying myself to sleep," he whined.

Kuroko wasn't impressed. "You sound like a school girl with a crush."

"Ehhhh?" Kise coughed rather violent and stumbled back. "I was just saying I've never been turned down before and you compare me to one of them?" he exclaimed, pointing at his hoard of fans who waited a short distance away. They squealed in excitement when Kise pointed at them, though they could not hear his conversation. Their excitement only grew as they noticed the faint blush spread across their crush's cheeks.

"You are very dramatic," Kuroko stated as way of explanation.

Kise appeared even more flustered and turned away. "Let me show you to the gym. You'll love it here, Kurokocchi. It's even better than one from middle school!" Kise explained hurriedly, still ignoring the Seirin team much to the frustration of Kagami. Kuroko allowed himself to be pulled along, throwing an apologetic look to his teammates over his shoulder.

The inside of the gymnasium was just as impressive as the outside. It wasn't overly large, but was clearly kept and managed to a high standard. The floors squeaked with every footfall and the painted lines on the floor looked fresh. What they noticed more immediately, however, was the large net splitting the court in half.

"We're playing on a half court?" Riko asked, though it was more of a hypothetical question. "The other side is being used for practice." She looked angry now.

A portly man slowly made his way over to the confused group. "Oh, you're here. I am Coach Takeuchi," he introduced. His eyes, which seemed too small for his face, squinted at the group. "Which one of you is the coach?"

"That's me," Riko stated proudly, straightening her back.

"You? You're not the manager?" Disbelief was evident in his voice.

Riko didn't allow the rude exclamation to phase her and instead introduced herself politely. "We look forward to playing with you today! So, um… What is this?" Riko gestured to the half court.

"Exactly what it looks like," Coach Takeuchi drawled. "We've only made simple arrangements for today's game. There won't be enough to learn from this game," he continued.

Riko's hands clenched into fists with barely restrained rage.

"…to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out. We're having our other players practice as usual so we don't waste time. Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't disappoint us and let us triple your score."

Kuroko had made his decision. Meanwhile, Riko had stopped hiding her rage and looked ready to blow.

"Hey, Kise-kun!" Kuroko yelled, much to the shock of his team and Kise. "Our bet was if you win I'd join your team," he explained for the benefit of the others. They looked rather pale at that prospect. "If you think I'm going to let you get a score a single shot, you're dreaming. I refuse to be coached by such an arrogant git." Kuroko's voice did not waver. However, his face was one of fury. Enough so that Riko calmed down and looked nervously at her usually coolheaded player.

The strange choice of phrasing was enough to stun on its own, let alone the rage that was seeping from Kuroko, making him suddenly very obvious to all those on the court.

Kise didn't know what to make of this Kuroko, looking nervously at his coach from the bench, wondering what the man could have possibly said to set him off like this.

"Big words, Kurokocchi," Kise replied awkwardly. "I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding!" he smiled, but again it did not reach his eyes.

"Hmph," Kuroko turned away from his former teammate and looked at his current Light. "Let's play, Kagami-kun."

The redheaded powerforward grinned from ear to ear, showing the excitement, which Kuroko felt, but did not reveal.

The Seirin high team moved away to warm up and practice. Ignoring any of the looks they may have received from their opponents. The players were rather worried about the game, but also fired up to prove themselves. They were a new group and they had nothing left to lose.

"Coach. I have to play!" Kise argued on his side of the court. "Seriously, usually you could underestimate them, but they have Kurokocchi and I've never seen him like this!" he hissed.

"Huh, that guy?" the Coach questioned. "I'm not worried," he waved him off. "I don't understand why you want him to join so much. He'd be lucky to get into our third string at all."

Kise laughed nervously. "Seriously stop saying stuff like that, Coach. Don't underestimate him!"

Kise's wish to play was once again refused.

Kise apologised profusely to the team, focusing specifically of the blank face of Kuroko. "He will see his mistake soon," he explained, but continued with a twinkle in his eye. "I'll still beat you, Kuroko. Anything for us to play together again," he promised.

Kuroko softened his expression for a moment. "Good luck, Kise-kun."

 **~.~.~**

It wasn't much later that the two teams were ready to play. Kuroko wore his usual team tank top proudly. His scars glistened lowly with sweat from their previous warm up, and a few of his opposition gulped at the pain that they must have caused. It wasn't long, however, until their gaze inevitably shifted the Kagami, who seemed to take up half the court alone.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko murmured, instantly getting his attention. "Forget the ball for this one tossup. I want you to follow behind me before speeding up."

"But-"

"Trust me. You'll know when." Kuroko hesitated. "Make it showy. They seem to respond to arrogance," Kuroko scoffed.

Kagami nodded and set his eyes forward. He'd trust in his shadow.

The whistle sounded and the game began.

Kagami held back on his jump, allowing the ball to be swatted to the Kaijo High team. They wasted no time in dribbling the ball down the left wing of the court. That was quickly changed.

Kuroko propelled himself forward, gliding through the air and snatching the ball out of his opponent's hands. The move caught them off guard to the point that Kasamatsu continued to run for a few more steps, not realising he had lost the ball.

The ball flew down the court with blinding speed, Kuroko only just catching up to it. He slowed down the pace once he was in control, watching his adversaries gain on either side of his body. Just as Kasamatsu rounded in front of him, he allowed his body to lower to the ground, and slid along the smoothly polished floor and through his opponent's legs. It only took a second for Kuroko to lean back onto his feet and continue his run.

The move was something Kuroko had been cooking up for a while. He was going to call it the vanishing drive, but with his new insight, he had improved it. The original drive would have forced Kuroko to stop and allow other players to get into position while he waited for his opportunity. The slide however, allowed him to continue with his momentum and keep moving down the court.

From their point of view, it appeared as though Kuroko had gone straight through the player as if he were incorporeal. Kuroko continued for a few more paces before throwing the ball high into the air. It was at that moment Kagami came flying through the air from a long jump, snatching it mid-flight and dunking the ball straight through the awaiting hoop.

Kagami dropped to the floor, along with the jaws of all those who had just watched duo.

Everyone was frozen in place, aside from Kagami who victoriously held the hoop in his hand which had come loose from the force. He didn't look sorry at all, holding it up as if it was a tournament trophy. Kuroko wondered if he realised yet that he would most likely have to pay for it to be replaced.

"The hoop! That pass! I don't believe it!"

Riko was profusely apologising to the coach as the duo walked over, however they both noticed the hint of glee in her eyes.

"Since we can't play like this," Kuroko interrupted. "Perhaps we should use the full court. That is, unless you'd like to forfeit," he suggested, openly mocking the infuriated coach.

Kuroko watched next to Kagami with a sense of satisfaction as the proper court was quickly made ready. They were no longer being underestimated and the Seirin team felt like they had a chance.

"The coach is pissed," Kise said, walking up behind the two. "I've never seen him like that."

"You should tell him that's what he gets for underestimating us!" Kagami snarled.

Kuroko nodded in agreement. "How much do you think the replacement hoop will cost?" he wondered absentmindedly.

"Huh? We have to pay for that?"

Kuroko waved him off, "If we do, I'll help pay for it. I was the one that told you to make it showy after all."

Kise hummed. "That was your plan, huh, Kurokocchi?"

Said boy tensed, but said nothing, continuing to prepare for the coming match.

A crowd had now gathered, eager to see if Seirin could keep up after that display. It was one thing to catch them by surprise, it was another to maintain that streak.

The crowd cheered as Kise stepped onto the court. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he smirked and the majority of the girls in the room swooned.

"Finally," Kagami said, hands held on his hips confidently.

Kise was equally as confident and Kuroko knew it wasn't false portrayal of his skill.

"I intend to live up to my promise," Kuroko disclosed to his teammates. "Please focus on offence, I'll make sure no one scores. Especially Kise-kun."

"What? You're not tall enough to be a defender," one of them argued.

"If he says he can do it, he can do it," Kagami argued. "He hasn't let us down before and he knows Kise much better than the rest of us."

The team eventually agreed and they set up in their new positions. Kuroko knew they would score more highly if he was more involved on the offensive side, but this was a matter of pride.

He couldn't hear what was being said on the other side of the court, but there appeared to be an altercation between Kasamatsu and Kise which involved a lot of flailing arms. However, both members had turned to stare at himself and Kagami, so he could make a few educated guesses.

The game resumed, and Kaijo quickly hand the upper hand. They expertly passed the ball from one player to another, finally landing in Kise's hands.

Having copied Kagami's earlier move, Kise was confident as he flew towards the hoop. What he hadn't expected, however, was for Kuroko to appear underneath his airborne body. With a relatively small jump, Kuroko plucked the ball out of Kise's right hand and dropped back down to the ground.

Kise was left hanging from the hoop with his empty hand, watching in disbelief as Kuroko reappeared halfway down the court before he passed to his Light. The ball swiftly entered the far hoop, gaining two points. The creaking of the hoop was the only sound that broke the silence.

For all his bragging about winning, Kise was suddenly very afraid. He had never been stopped before in that manner. Not for a few good years. Nor had Kuroko ever shown such an aptitude in basketball. He had always had his disappearing illusions, but his entire play style had drastically improved in a few short months. His dribble, his speed, his stamina, his special skills. They had all increased at a rate which should not be possible.

The next three minutes continued as a high paced run and gun match. Sweat glistened on the skin of every player on the court and even the bystanders were starting to get uncomfortable from the heat radiating off their bodies.

At first, Kaijo didn't bother defending, instead putting all their energy into offence to try and get past Kuroko. Every time they went for an opening, Kuroko would suddenly appear and smack the ball from their hands. They were at a loss at how to get past a defence which you can't see. The tides turned quickly as they noticed the score that was being racked up against them. They soon focused more on their defence and neither team was scoring.

Seirin was still in the lead from their earlier advantage, however, they couldn't get past a team which was solely focused on ensuring that they no longer scored. Kise continued to copy Kagami's moves, hoping it would reveal a weakness and allow him to get past Kuroko. It was in vain.

The lack of scoring on either side was beginning to rile up Kagami. He started making small mistakes and Kise followed suit. If they didn't slow down soon, they would both end up injuring themselves.

Kuroko considered calling for a time out, but decided against it, allowing the first quarter to end. As the timer ran out, both teams collapsed on their respective benches. Both tried to ignore that there was still another thirty minutes of game play to be had. Kuroko calmly took a sip of his vanilla smoothie. It was a unique blend which he had started to create in the mornings. It wasn't as good as a shake, but the small amount of pepper-up potion which he had placed in greatly helped his body to recover.

Quidditch had always been quite taxing, the sharp turns and bracing movements, however his lower body was getting a work out like never before. Especially considering the jumps required of the defence position. Kuroko had first hesitated when he had added the potion, but it was such a minute amount, it acted more like a shot of coffee than anything else and ensure he would not badly injure himself. He considered making some for his team, but decided to reserve that for rare occasions when they were in serious danger of straining a muscle.

Seirin look up as Kaijo was brutally criticised by their coach. It seemed that he was not happy with the current arrangement.

"You can handle Kagami well enough," Kasamatsu said to Kise. "But what's up with that Kuroko guy? Nothing is working against him!"

Kise shone with glee, "I know, right? Kurokocchi has always been good, but this is a whole new-" He was quickly cut off by a fist in this gut.

"Why are you so happy?" his black-haired teammate complained.

Kise smiled again. "It's okay. The balance will tip so enough."

The second quarter resumed and finished rather anticlimactically. Neither team scored and both were getting rather irritated. Kise had assumed that Kuroko's effectiveness would wear off soon. That was not the case.

Kuroko played at the same high paced level, though he was obviously tired. Kise continued to try and move around his, but the ball always slipped from his grasp as soon as he got near the hoop. Kagami was also having a hard time on the opposite side of the court. He had no less than two players on him at all times and without Kuroko's passes, he felt like he was a third stringer.

Kise's fan girls were not cheering; neither were the other spectators. There was silence and the teams ran backwards and forwards, staying mostly in the middle and reaching neither of the shooting areas.

"You are years away from challenging the Generation of Miracles," Kise spoke up, looking directly at Kagami.

Kagami was already extremely frustrated and rose to the bait easily. "We are beating you, you bastard!"

Kise shrugged. "That's Kurokocchi's doing, not yours. If it weren't for him, we'd have already tripled your score. I already beat you in the one on one. You know the truth, Kagami-kun."

Kagami laughed, his voice filling the hall. "Sorry, sorry. It's just funny to watch how flustered you get over Kuroko-kun. You just can't accept defeat. Defeat that we are beating you today, and defeat that Kuroko refuses to join your team and you," he taunted, leaning forward with a smirk. "Maybe we wouldn't be winning if not for Kuroko-kun, but that's the point of teamwork," he said, grabbing hold of Kuroko who had been passing by.

A strong hand had affixed itself to his skull and was crushingly tight. Kuroko wasn't comfortable to say the least, but he did not protest and allowed Kagami to make his point. It would be a good lesson for Kise.

Kise looked away. "I know my weakness, but only you can teach me how to work in a team again. You can't just drop me like a half-hearted piece of homework," Kise pleaded to Kuroko.

"I haven't given up on you, Kise-kun," Kuroko stated. "But you don't need me to teach you anymore. The capacity is within you."

The laugh that escaped Kise was not filled with humour. "You have far too much faith in me."

 **~.~.~**

It was the final quarter with only a minute left to spare. Seirin was completely worn out and relying heavily on the defence given by Kuroko. The agitation levels of both teams had risen to alarming levels. Kuroko considered abandoning his place as defender so both teams could actually make some ground, but the point still had to be made.

Kagami made a last, desperate fast break and Kise began to pursue. In his haste, he hadn't noticed Kuroko standing behind him. The sharp turn of his body whipped his hand out and smacked Kuroko squarely across the jaw with enough force to send him flying.

Kuroko instinctively curled his body and allowed himself to roll across the floor. Once his momentum slowed, he used the last of the kinetic energy to roll to up onto his knees. The bruise was already beginning to form, purple and black blooming on the pale skin. He recovered quickly, but a line of blood still trailed down his forehead, its sickly taste filling his mouth as it travelled past his lips.

Kuroko quickly found himself surrounded as the buzzer sounded the end of the game. There was no celebration or cheering.

If he was being completely honest, Kuroko found the crowd that surrounded him to be much more painful than the cut to his temple. His lack of reaction seemed to concern the group as they called out his name. The blood which was streaked along the floor from his roll was also rather alarming.

"Are you alright, Kuroko?" asked Kagami. The large power forward was quickly by his side and attempted to move his hair away from his forehead.

Kuroko's hand quickly slapped his away before it could make contact. "I'm fine," he said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Get a first aid kit," someone called out, disregarding Kuroko's statement.

"I said I'm fine," Kuroko repeated, "I've had worse."

"And how is that, Tetsuya?"

~.~.~

Kise seemed resigned to his fate as the scissors balanced delicately against his neck. His head hung low with his hair covering up his eyes, but his mouth was set blankly as he stared at the floor. A delicate arm was wrapped around his neck, but it contained a strength that only truly revealed itself on the court.

The pair of scissors were poised to slit his throat at any moment, but Kuroko knew it was just a warning. The rest of the spectators, however, were not privy to such knowledge. That being said, no one seemed willing to approach the pair, lest they too incite his rage.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko acknowledged. "I didn't realise you were here."

"You're not the only one who can hide, Tetsuya. Though you are the only one to have hidden from me for so long." Akashi's heterochromatic sparkled in delight.

Kuroko sighed. "Let Kise-kun go."

"Hmm," Akashi thought. "I don't think I will. After all, he hurt you. And now he's trying to break the oath by bringing you to his school. You used to be so good, Ryota," Akashi whispered, allowing the scissors to dig just a little further against his skin.

Kise shivered but made no move to break away.

"Kise-kun didn't mean too and you know we would have kept our promise. You're not stupid, Akashi-kun."

Akashi roughly shoved Kise to the side, who stumbled but maintained his balance. Kise rubbed his neck to check for any cuts, but the skin was fortunately intact. "I'm sorry, Kurokocchi," Kise said quietly.

"It's fine. Accidents happen," he shrugged in return.

Meanwhile, Akashi had come to stand in front of Kuroko. He had to admit his eyes were rather intimating. More so that Voldemort's had been in their own way. Perhaps it was the knowledge that Akashi's were completely natural and in no way magical enhanced which made them more sinister.

"Tetsuya. I wish to speak with you in private," he stated. It was not a threat, however Kuroko really wished that he would stop carrying those scissors around. It wasn't a good look.

Kuroko nodded. The game was finished after all. "Kagami-kun. I'll catch up with the rest of you later to celebrate." Kuroko began to walk away, but stopped for a moment. "And Coach Takeuchi," he added, looking over his shoulder. "I suppose we can't even technically say we tripled your score as zero times thirty-seven is still zero. Do try to not disappoint us in the future."

A Kuroko left, ignoring the smirking Akashi that followed him.

 **~.~.~**

Akashi had attempted to lead Kuroko through the school, but had quickly been shut down. The pale hand had reached for his wrist, but Kuroko was in no mood to deal with it, slapping it with considerable strength. "Don't try and lead me around like a lost puppy, Akashi-kun. I put up with Kise-kun because he means well, but this is about control." Kuroko didn't look back as he said it and missed the dark stare on Akashi's face.

The roof was pleasant; clean and abandoned. The sun was still high, but it was a good thing considering Kuroko had left his bag behind and it wouldn't be any good if he cooled down too quickly.

"You've improved rapidly," Akashi stated. The tone of his voice didn't make it sound like a compliment. "After all your talk about fixing us it seems you haven't learnt anything."

Kuroko didn't respond.

"You always hated the way be broke our opponent's spirits. Made them wish they never played basketball in the first place," Akashi continued, stepping behind Kuroko who looked out over the school. "And yet here you are, breaking hearts and spirits."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"No? You didn't let Kaijo score a single basket. You don't think that's a little degrading? Still playing like winning is everything. Have you finally given up on your silly dream?"

Kuroko scoffed. "I forgot how egotistical you are, Akashi-kun. I haven't missed it."

"I forgot how little emotion you show, but you're cracking, Kuroko-kun," Akashi mocked. He came to stand beside the blue haired player, also looking out over the grounds.

"Why are you here, Akashi?" Kuroko finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I heard some interesting information about you. I wanted to confirm it for myself."

"Hmm. And what might that be?"

Akashi turned to look at the side of Kuroko's head who starred forward defiantly. The wind whipped his hair forward, aside from that which was stuck to his skin from the still drying blood. "You've changed; your play style, your attitude, your appearance."

Cold fingers trailed over his shoulder, moving over the ridges of the scars tissue delicately. With a sudden sharpness he grabbed the flesh, though the lack of nerves in the area caused no pain to be felt.

"These are old, Kuroko. Far older than a few months. The same with these," he hissed, grabbing Kuroko's hands and holding them up for inspection. "I was always the best in all of my classes, that includes English, Tetsuya. Who was it? When did this happen?!"

Kuroko knew questions would arise, but he still hadn't figured out a solution to avoiding certain questions. Kise was willing to let the subject go, Akashi was not.

"What's done is done, Akashi-kun. Don't dwell on what you can't change."

Akashi was silent, though his grasp did not slacken. "They were right. You have changed."

"That's a part of growing up."

"Is it?" Akashi dropped his hands. "Or were you forced to grow up?"

The only answer was the breeze.

"I don't understand what could have happened in such a short amount of time," said Akashi, hating to admit his lack of understanding. "It shouldn't be physically possible and there's no way you could have hidden this from me."

"Looks like I did," Kuroko drawled.

"The way we treated you was cruel," he continued, as though Kuroko hadn't spoken, "but not enough to make you like this. To grow so fast mentally, if not physically. Your play style is completely warped."

"You're thinking too hard Akashi."

"I don't think you're taking this situation seriously enough. Everyone was here today. The others. In fact," he trailed off, starring down at one of the raised walkways. There was a familiar head of blonde hair, purple, blue and green. The other members of the Generation of Miracles had yet to see them watching from the rooftop. Perhaps it was due to the heated discussion they seemed to be engaged in.

The wind did not carry their words, but the tension was palpable.

Even Murasakibara's hands had stilled in his chip packet.

"There they are now," Akashi pointed out rather unnecessarily. "We're all split up to discover who is the strongest and yet we are all drawn back together."

Kuroko snapped. "Why is it so important who is the best. That's not the reason we started playing basketball."

"You've already beaten Ryota. I expected nothing less. However, I was also not expecting the thrashing you gave him considering his own progress," Akashi continued.

"Why not just do a one verse one with everyone and be done with it? Wouldn't that prove to you who is the best and end this pettiness?"

Akashi chuckled. "Ah, Tetsuya. Now where would be the fun in that?" he asked tilting his head to the side in a rather unnatural manner. His eyes were wide open and Kuroko was immediately reminded that all was not completely well in Akashi's mind.

"You will not be joining Kaijo. I won't allow it."

"I know, I know. I won the bet anyway. We wouldn't break our oath, regardless," he huffed.

Akashi chuckled again. "Tetsuya. I created the oath. I am your captain. The rules do not apply to me."

Rough hands grabbed Kuroko's hips and he found himself leaning back against the railing. Akashi loomed over him, and he could feel a tunnel of wind flying up the side of the building and against his back. His spine painfully bit into the edge of the building, but he did not dare shift away. The only think he could do was look up into blazing eyes.

One hand came up to wipe the blood off Kuroko's forehead, while the other remained against the building, effectively trapping him with the help of his body. "You belong to me, Tetsuya."

Akashi cut off his own words, sinking his teeth into the tender juncture of Kuroko's neck. Kuroko's neck was ultra-sensitive, never having been touched and he cried out, drawing the attention of a certain group below.

Akashi's hair tickled Kuroko's cheek and he turned to the side, unwittingly allowing his attacker better access. A pleased growl rumbled through Akashi's, body, adding further sensations as it rippled against Kuroko's skin.

There was a stirring in Kuroko's stomach, and his body seemed conflicted between running, fighting or staying in the moment. In the end, he did nothing except the latter.

Surprisingly gentle lips brushed the abused area before they latched on once more, powerfully sucking at his prize. Kuroko grabbed onto Akashi's shoulders, though he did not shove him away, instead gripping on harder. In that moment, they could have both fallen over the edge without a care.

With a long, final lap of his tongue Akashi pulled back. For once he did not have an arrogant grin on his face, but rather a perplexed expression.

"You always have interested me, Kuroko-kun," Akashi stated, reminiscent of his first interaction with Kuroko.

Akashi turned to leave and a few moments later he heard a sharp crack. Turning his head, he was concerned with what he found.

Where Kuroko had once been standing was now a simple gust of air.

 **~.~.~**

Good news everyone. Your update is here and I should be able to release another sometime next week. No promises though.

Thank you for your reviews and support, they are very helpful to myself and my writing. _If you have any suggestion or requests please review or PM._

I don't bite (unlike a certain someone).


	5. Chapter 4: Does it Hurt?

**Sorry for the late update. I had half of this written before it was suddenly deleted and was then crash posted for 3 weeks.**

 **I wanted to make this chapter longer, but it felt like a good place to end it. Already got about 1000 words done for next chapter now though**

 **Chapter 4: Does it hurt?**

 **~.~.~**

The apartment was silent except for the shudders that escaped his frail body. Swathed by the blankets on his bed, Kuroko allowed himself to curl up and cry like he hadn't in years. The sudden touch by Akashi had unleased a torrent of repressed emotion which he could no longer contain.

Afterwards, Kuroko felt like a bit of an idiot. What an overreaction he thought as he sat up and wiped his cheeks. Realistically, he knew his tears were for far more than Akashi's actions. It simply opened the floodgates from years' worth of emotion. That didn't make it any easier to deal with.

Kuroko hated the choking sound that accompanied his sobs and the way his eye stung even hours after the episode. His mind felt cluttered, but lighter, as if something he been uncoiled.

Cutting his losses, Kuroko lay back down and proceeded to stare at ceiling until dawn.

 **~.~.~**

Teenage rebellion and emotional fatigue were running rampage in Kuroko that day, so he skipped school. He was still exhausted from lack of sleep from the previous night and the pepper up potion just wasn't enough at that point.

It was still the early hours of the morning, but despite his fatigue, sleep evaded him. Instead, Kuroko sat cross-legged in the middle of his quaint living room. The walls were rather bare, typical of the minimalist style of the time. What was no usual, was the light which seemed to emanate from the young wizard.

Kuroko was reaching for his magical core, testing it for the first time since he had awakened in this world. The confusion of the two timelines was starting to a get a little ridiculous so Kuroko worked on clearing his mind. The easiest way, he had found, was by finding his magical core and using it as a focus. From there, he could divert his mind into other directions and start the clean up process.

Visualisation was a key point which Kuroko had discovered. A lack of a real teacher in this field had left gaps in his education which he had filled through sheer will power. Occlumency was a delicate art and Harry's Gryffindor nature had little patience for this in the past. However, after growing up as Kuroko with no memory of Harry for so many years, he now had a healthy appreciation for hard work and dedication.

Kuroko's breathing slowly evened out, to the point one may believe he was sleeping. His eyes flitted rapidly back and forth behind his closed lids, darting around like a snitch on the run.

Confident he was now in the zone, he focused in on the foreign energy that seemed to surge through his veins. It pulsated, out of beat with his heart, though steady and unchanging. Kuroko fixated on slowing the stream of magic, causing it to condense to a steadier strand rather than like that of a hyperactive child on a sugar rush.

Kuroko followed in his mind, as various strings of magic all converged onto the one point: his core. The core looked like a bundle of nerves, though the middle of it was so bright in his mind, that it all morphed into one undistinguishable mass. The mass was a striking green that glowed like the flames of wild fire from the Greek legends. A deathly colour which was now reflected in the eyes of Kuroko. However, on closer inspection, some strands which latched onto the bundle were transparent. A hint of blue shone in their iridescent depths which seemed to sway in an invisible wind. Kuroko hadn't noticed them before this point, as the green seemed to draw attention away from the ghostly tendrils to its own form.

Kuroko wasn't fazed by change. It was natural for a wizard's core to change due to growth and experiences, however this was the first time he had noted this appearance. The core of a witch or wizard would often change in density and size, sometimes even the material of strands would shift depending on the disposition and magical strength of a being.

Kuroko probed the new development with his mind and the tendrils parted easily to the side. They reminded him of a jellyfish, delicately drifting in the ocean, minus the painful stings of course. However, as Kuroko launched deeper into his core, they lashed out wrapping around him and ripping him away.

The sudden movement was rather disorientating, and on reinspection of his core from a distance, everything appeared to have returned back to normal. With a mental shrug, Kuroko decided to leave it be. Some things weren't meant to be understood, but he would check in later and to see if there were any further developments.

Shifting towards his memories, Kuroko did the best he could into organising them into sections. There were three main sections into which all of his memories were divided: his time as Harry, his time as Kuroko, and his most recent time as a mix of the two.

Everything wasn't always black and white, there were some sections over which he had no real power. For example, each emotion had its own section from lust through to despair. Kuroko could not change which memories were touched by each emotion, but he could change how prominent they were in his mind.

He knew some wizards who would obliviate certain memories so as not to be disturbed by their images. Others, like Dumbledore, used a pensieve to physically dull the memories so they are nothing more than a shade of themselves. Kuroko, however, was rather adapt redirecting these emotions to certain parts of his mind.

First, he condensed the unwanted memories, making them as small and insignificant as possible before placing them at the back of his mindscape. What he was left with was a black cube which he could hold between his index finger and thumb. It was rather weighty, reminding him of lead, and Harry could feel the Cube of Despair lashing out, trying to escape its shrunken confines.

For his more joyful emotions, he allowed them to be weightless and take loose forms, reminding him of clouds drifting through his mind. They were harder to grasp, but were more frequent in recollection this way.

The more awkward thoughts like lust and embarrassment left Kuroko scratching his head. He prodded the sludge like purple mass of lust and blushed, a torrent of memories assaulting his consciousness for a mere moment. They were important steps in his development as a person, but damn if he knew where to put them. For the most part, he left them be. They didn't affect his life all too much as it was anyway.

Looking around, Kuroko was rather pleased with the newly restored state of his mindscape. Naturally, as time progressed, things would become foggy and have to be restored again, but the mind was ever changing and not something that could be fixed all at one time.

Kuroko allowed his consciousness to slowly be drawn back to the real world. There was a bright light behind his eyes which slowly diminished as he felt himself return. His breathing remained steady, but was not as deep as it had been. His limbs slowly felt heavier and with a sudden realisation he noticed that his body was hovering ever so slightly off the ground. With this realisation, Kuroko fell back down onto the wooden floor, his tail bone connecting sharply.

Rubbing his aching backside, Kuroko lamented the bruise that was sure to form. Levitation was certainly new. He remembered stories of monks who achieved a level of mindfulness and were able to levitate, however it was a point Kuroko had never reached until now.

Glancing over the at the clock, Kuroko absentmindedly noted that it was already midday. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled. Kuroko didn't often find himself hungry, which meant this was rather serious.

However, on inspection of his cupboard, the lack of food was a rather prominent feature. He would often go by the markets before or after school, depending on training, but his bludge day had left him bereft of food.

Kuroko reluctantly shuffled over to his door and acquired some shoes. Kuroko knew he wasn't exactly dressed to impress, but a quick drop to the shops didn't require anything better than this.

With a flick of his wrist, Kuroko summoned his wand and disapparated with a near inaudible 'pop'.

 **~.~.~**

The alleyway behind the markets was as quiet as ever. It seemed like its own little world, the hustle and bustle of the world was but a dull echo down the trodden path. Bins lined the walls, but they were neat and taken care of. It was a convenient place to appear in, a permanent muggle repelling charm placed by Kuroko ensured that no one ventured down here more often than necessary.

Of course, it was still used, but he made sure to always apparate to the same spot, shielded by bins to anyone who may have wondered down. This combined with his own unnatural lack of presence made Kuroko confident that no one would spy him using his abilities.

Just Kuroko was about to exit the alley, a slight tugging at the bottom of his sweat pants made him pause. Starring up at him were all too familiar eyes. He felt uncomfortable, and raised his mental shields as he stared into the Husky's eyes.

The dog, who was rather small for his breed, gave a quick bark, its tongue lolling out the side of its mouth. Kuroko smiled slightly and went down to his knees, ruffling the dogs fur behind his ears. He seemed to appreciate the attention as the dog proceeded to wag his tail rather vigorously.

"Who's a good boy?" Kuroko asked, speaking the international phrase to become friends with a dog.

The husky yipped back and lent down on its front paws playfully. It eyes were still serious however, never leaving Kuroko's.

Kuroko hummed. "Where's your owner?" he looked around. The lack of a collar around the husky's neck didn't mean much as many owners didn't seem to bother around his area. Kuroko hesitated to think it was a stray due to its healthy condition. It was clearly being fed well if his little gut had anything to say on the matter.

Kuroko gave the husky one final pat before he got back to his feet. The dog whimpered, but made no move to follow, instead tilting his head to the side.

"Good boy," Kuroko said finally. As much as Kuroko loved dogs, he wasn't in the business of kidnapping.

Now out on the street, Kuroko browsed the stalls, uninterrupted by the usual haggling process. Whenever Kuroko asked to purchase a product, the owners would also jump in surprise before settling with a kind smile. They had quickly grown used to the quiet man who seemed to appear out of nowhere each day. They welcomed him with open arms. He wasn't rude or disruptive as many of the youth in the area were. Instead, he was kind. Occasionally he offered to help some of the older shop keepers pack up at night and due to this they had decided he was the perfect example of what a customer should be.

Kuroko was oblivious to their sentiments, but thanked them kindly, especially when he noticed he was being charged slightly less than those around him.

He began to make his way back to the alleyway, groceries in hand. Instead, Kuroko felt himself halted by a hand which grasped him gently by the shoulder. With a glance, he jumped in surprise upon the realisation that it was Kise who had stopped him.

His face was unusually stern and his eyes looked away as he spoke, "Can we talk for a bit? Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko didn't say anything, but nothing needed to be said. He nodded.

Looking down at his bags, Kuroko considered placing a quick stasis charm. On second thought, milk was displayed rather obviously in his plastic bag and it would be suspicious if he didn't refrigerate it soon.

Kuroko sighed and started heading in the opposite direction, Kise trailing after him at a respectable distance. He would have to take the long walk home, since disapparation was no longer an option.

"Why aren't you at school, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, observing Kuroko's lack of uniform.

"Sick," Kuroko lied. "Needed to buy some soup," he added as an explanation, a packet of soup indeed showing through the thin plastic of his grocery bag.

"You should have called me," Kise said, though his voice did not hold his usual childish tone. "I would have cooked soup for you."

"You don't know how to cook," Kuroko countered.

Kise paused. "I would have brought you some very nice soup."

Kuroko believed him, but did not reply. He wasn't really sick after all. The two Generation of Miracles walked side by side down the quiet lane. Kuroko felt something brush his hand and looked down. Kise smiled gentle and grasped the bags which were hanging from his hands. Too tired to fight, Kuroko gratefully handed over the groceries. Kuroko continued to walk home, but slowed his pace so that to two could walk side by side.

"I tried to find you yesterday," Kise began once more.

Kuroko looked at Kise out the side of his eye. He was chewing slightly on his lower lip; a sign Kuroko knew was of stress for the model.

"I went home early. I didn't feel well."

"I saw Akashi leave without you. I stayed outside the gates waiting for you, but you never left, Kurokocchi. Yet, here you are."

Kuroko hummed in agreement. "I'm good at not being noticed."

"It's almost like you can teleport," Kise stated carefully.

Kuroko kept his expression blank, but stumbled over a crack in the uneven pavement. He caught himself and continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

Silence engulfed them once more. It stayed that way until they were outside of Kuroko's door. He fumbled slightly with his keys, genuinely unused to using them, but managed to open the door without too much hassle.

The two slipped off their shoes and headed inside. Kuroko thanked Kise as he put the groceries down on the bench.

"I've never been to your apartment before," Kise said absentmindedly, gazing around at the quaint room. "It's nice, but where are your parents?"

"Tea?" Kuroko asked first. Kise nodded and Kuroko went about preparing the beverage. "I live alone, Kise-kun. My family travels a lot for work, so it was just easier if I got my own apartment at this point."

"Ehh? So independent Kurokocchi." Kise paused to accept the cup that was placed in his hands. He blew gently on the drink, before taking a sip. "It must get lonely here."

Kuroko didn't answer. Instead looking away and sipping his own tea. It was an English blend which he had imported, but it was worth it for a little piece of home.

Upon his awakening from Harry to Kuroko, he had considered traveling. The new sense of freedom Kuroko had faced, a prophecy no longer hanging over his head, meant he wanted to experience everything he couldn't have in the past.

That being said, Kuroko had come to accept that he was a rather simple soul. After the years of chasing down Voldemort and constant danger, Kuroko was ready for some peace and quiet. A little high school drama thrown into the mix never hurt as well. The problems he was now facing along with his peers seemed rather silly and childish now.

A few sips later and he decided to break the ice. "What is it you wished to speak with me about, Kise-kun?"

He seemed a little lost as to where to start. "There's a few things, but first… is your head okay?" Kise asked indicating to the bandage wrapped around the uppermost part of his head.

Truthfully, Kuroko had healed it once he had gotten home, but left a bandage on to keep up appearances. It was only a small cut regardless, head wounds always looked worse than they were.

"It's fine."

Kise seemed to breathe a small sigh of relief. "I really am sorry about that," he said, scratching the back of his head. "You know how my vision tunnels in basketball."

A few moments passed before Kise finally asked, "Why did you disappear just after the final of the middle school tournament?"

Kuroko considered his answer carefully, placing his now empty cup down and leaning back against the bench. "I disagree with Teikou's policies. I think the idea that winning is the most important thing of all is selfish."

Kise looked like he was about to argue, so Kuroko interrupted. "I'm not saying you are selfish, Kise-kun." Kuroko took a deep breath, staring up at the ceiling. "I hated basketball at that time. The feel of the ball, the sound of shoes on the court, the sound of the ball going through the net. I began playing basketball because I loved it." Kuroko smiled, though it barely touched the corners of his lips. "That is why I really thought Kagami-kun was incredible when I met him. He loves basketball from the bottom of his heart. It seems he had some scary and bad times with it, but I think it's because he is more serious than anyone else about basketball."

Kise scoffed lightly, though it was not mocking in nature. "I admire the values you seek, but if that's what you admire, then there will come a time when you and Kagami-kun will have to part."

Kuroko tilted his head, staring the blonde down with blank eyes. "What happened to your positivity, Kise-kun? Has it truly died like the rest of the Miracles?"

"Don't mistake me, Kurokocchi. That guy has talent, and its only going to continue to grow, but..." he paused. "You've outgrown us all. I saw that today. I don't know how or why, but there's this fire in you."

Kise stood up and came to stand in front of Kuroko. Kuroko did not move away from his position, though he noted that the only escape was through Kise. Worst case scenario he could always vanish through him, though that would only raise more questions.

He shrugged. "Maybe I grew up a bit. High school and everything," he mumbled.

"I wish you would be more honest with me. These things you are hiding," Kise whispered back. His face was close to Kuroko's, but unfocused. "You're living alone and you've got these scars," he trailed off, bringing a hand to gentle caress the scar on his forehead. If only he knew how much attention it had brought him in the past. Attention and torment. "Was it your family? Are you in trouble? I can help, Kurokocchi. I've been saving up my money from modelling. We cou-"

"Kise-kun. I'm fine. My family loves me and no one is hurting me… anymore," Kuroko added, deciding he needed to give Kise some sort of hint to lay off. "Everything has been resolved."

"Why didn't you come to us? To me?" Kise whispered, cupping Kuroko jaw with one hand. He held back tears when he noticed the subtle flinch Kuroko made at the contact. "This can't have been a recent development."

Kuroko forced himself not to react and allowed it himself to be held. He did not fight when Kise pulled him into his embrace. His head fit perfectly into the crook of Kise's shoulder, and he in turn laid his chin softly on his head, not actually placing any of his weight on him.

"You did help me, Kise-kun. Basketball is what kept me going through everything. You all helped me by being there for me." Basketball had been a key joy in his life the way quidditch had. Admittedly, he hadn't really had any major struggles in his life as Kuroko, but Kise needed answers and this is the only way he would get them.

"Until we weren't," he whispered back, thinking of the way the Miracles had all neglected Kuroko in those final months.

"Hey, enough of that. What's done is done. You're here now and that's all that matters."

He received no answer and that was fine.

"You're so warm, Kurokocchi. But you don't feel ill," Kise stated, having placed a hand on his forehead to feel for his temperature.

The wizard groaned. "Not sick," he admitted rather reluctantly. "Didn't sleep well and didn't want to go to school today," he grumbled.

Kise laughed lightly and Kuroko felt the rumbles which emanated from the blonde's chest. "The joys of independence. I can't wait to move out."

Kuroko noted the change of Kise's tone and asked, "Is everything okay with you, Kise-kun? How's your family?"

"Fine. Everything is always fine," he waved off. "It's just… They still treat me like a child. I know I'm young, but…"

"You should stop hiding your emotional intelligence. Maybe they would trust you more. I don't know why you always act like an impulsive idiot," Kuroko said without a hint of remorse in his tone.

"Awwww, Kurokocchi," Kise whined in usual tone, though he sensed a hint of bitterness. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I wish you would be more honest with me," Kuroko echoed his companion's earlier sentiments. Kise sighed, but made no move to explain.

"Akashi has been snooping around more than usual lately," he stated, changing topic.

"Can he snoop when he already knows everything?" Kuroko mocked.

Kise chuckled. "Not everything, clearly."

Kuroko mumbled unintelligibly under his breath. "As much as I love you Kise-kun, my arm is starting to fall asleep." Ironic considering his current insomnia.

"Ah, sorry." He moved back a step, reluctantly releasing Kuroko from his hold.

Kuroko scooped up the empty tea cups and walked over to the nearby sink. He could feel the steady, golden eyes on his back, but it strangely wasn't uncomfortable. He felt Kise's presence far earlier than he heard his footsteps. Together, the two worked soundlessly as Kuroko handed dishes to Kise who would then dry and place them away into the cabinets. There was an occasional clink from the plates and the tap provided a steady stream of white noise.

"I noticed Akashi left a mark."

Kuroko looked up in surprise, the voice starling him from his day dreams. He made a noise of agreement. "Akashi always leave a mark. It's just not usually physical."

Kise hesitated before asking, "Did he have your consent?"

Kuroko also hesitated. "It not so much a black and white situation." He paused to gather his thoughts. "If you're asking if he assaulted me, then I would say no. However, it wasn't exactly welcome either," he explained.

Kise reach out to touch the hickey but stopped when Kuroko whispered, "Please don't touch my neck."

"Bullshit. Consent isn't a grey situation."

"You're right. But it's complicated."

Again, his companion laughed, but it held no humour. "What are you, a Facebook status?"

He scoffed. "I'd hardly call a hickey any sort of relationship."

"Does it hurt?"

"No… Not physically."

 **~.~.~**

Kuroko and Kise spent the rest of the afternoon softly discussing everything and nothing all at once. The two were rugged up on the small sofa, taking sips of their respective drinks. The brown woollen blanket seemed to engulf the two of them, with only their heads showing out the top. Kuroko thought the colour complimented Kise's eyes nicely, really brining out the golden sheen, not that he would ever say it aloud.

Kise's school jacket lay crumpled a few meters away on the floor. It seemed that basketball did not correlate with talent in throwing wads of fabric. Kuroko had no too gently told Kise that he still needed to attend his afternoon classes, but he had replied that Kuroko was a hypocrite and quickly shut that argument down.

He continued that he had basketball practice and again the hypocrite argument was made. With that, the boys decided to let the day pass them by. They would try again tomorrow.

"You should sleep, Kurokocchi. Those bags under your eyes are turning into suitcases."

"Can't," he mumbled, wiggling down further into the blankets.

Kise struggled through the fabric sea until he was side by side with Kuroko. With a nudge, he positioned himself so he was lying down against the edge of the couch, legs spread out along its length. From there, Kuroko fit snuggly between his legs, head resting on the blond model's chest.

He laughed internally, thinking about the thousands of girls who would literally kill to be in this position. If only they knew he had such a bony hip. Shifting further, Kuroko threw one leg over the side so that he was half straddling his body. Kise had grown very still over the course of the development, but did not protest.

He sighed happily into his human cushion and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. Ever so slowly, a hand began to work its way through his azure locks, lulling him into a sense of safety.

It was a little too warm under the blankets, and Kuroko's weight meant that it was slightly uncomfortable to breath, but Kise could think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

Together, they both slipped into a blissful nap which, if they were honest, extended into a solid fourteen-hour sleep. No nightmares visited Kuroko or Kise that night.

Neither sleeper heard Kuroko's front door creep open. The silent observer didn't stay for long, having stumbled on the pair rather abruptly. They took in the two sleeping forms, their contented expressions and the mark upon Kuroko's neck. They turned the lock on the door and shut it a little more firmly than necessary before disappearing into the night.

 **~.~.~**

 **So… how are y'all doing?**

 **Feel free too complain via PM or Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Like Magic

**So sorry this took so long to get out. The chapter deleted itself twice and when you're rewriting the same chapter, after the third time you tend to lose motivation.**

 **I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas period!**

 **Chapter Five: Like Magic**

 **~.~.~**

Kuroko watched Kagami over the top of his arms. His head was down on his desk, feigning sleep, but he was alert. More alert than he had been in months.

The high intensity training which the Seirin High Basketball club members had been subjected to was taking its toll, but they were improving rapidly. Their teamwork was also steadily developing, especially now that they were all becoming use to Kuroko's lack of presence. They were ready for his passes far more often than not, though he still managed to catch them off guard on occasion.

Kuroko found that his own abilities were improving and adapting to his situation. Though he sometimes struggled to find privacy, Kuroko ensured that he spent at least thirty minutes a day meditating. He would have preferred a longer span of time, but that wasn't always an option. The ghostly tendrils that led to his core still remained where they were, but the centre of his core remained a pure green. The strand of green that remained we tightly intertwined with their icy counterparts, though Kuroko got the impression that they were caressing each other more so than strangling. The reason for the majority of Kuroko's improvement was not the expansion of his core. Kuroko was sleeping.

A full night's sleep. No distractions, no nightmares, just blissful rest.

He had found a saviour in Kise Ryōta. The blonde model had taken to Kuroko's home as if it were his own. Of course, he had originally protested at the arrangement, but the model had paid him no mind. With the knowledge of Kuroko's home address on hand, he had shown up on his door step on multiple occasions. It became common for Kuroko to wander home only to discover Kise waiting for him with a grin.

This was troublesome. Having what was essentially a guard watch over him 24/7 meant that he had to hide his powers to a greater extent. No longer could he disapparate directly home on the off chance Kise was already waiting outside or, god forbid, let himself in. Luckily for Kuroko, he didn't own many magical things from his passing through the veil, though he made sure to keep his invisibility cloak and resurrection stone hidden at all times.

His wand, however, was a complication. He liked to have it on hand because of emergencies, but keeping hidden up a sleeve wouldn't cut it for long. More than once, Kuroko had to quickly shove it down the side of the couch before being accosted by Kise.

Despite the relatively safe life he had in this new world, his lack of wand when playing basketball made him twitchy. His wandless magic was growing, but still extremely limited and Kuroko didn't like leaving himself vulnerable. He had a few ideas on ways to rectify the situation, however, he had yet to implement any of them.

A sharp yell from Kagami brought Kuroko out of his musings. It seemed that their teacher had finally noticed his teammate's lack of attention and decided that the way to get it was via a textbook connecting with his head. To his credit, the teacher seemed unconcerned with the hand that was currently resting on his head from what must have been a dream dunk from Kagami.

"How dare you sleep so shamelessly in my class," he demanded, making a public example of Kagami before walking off.

His redheaded teammate stewed in his seat for a moment before he looked over his shoulder. Kuroko made to turn his head away as though he was sleeping blissfully. He could feel the red eyes trace over his form before he was dismissed.

The bell rang and Kuroko watched as Kagami left without him. Kuroko slumped back in his seat and observed as the rest of the class filtered out. Soon, even the teacher had left the classroom, turning off the lights as he went and leaving Kuroko sitting in the shadows.

Kuroko concentrated on the far wall and urged the light switch to move. After a pause the room was flooded once more with light and Kuroko lent over to grab his lunch from his bag. It looked like he would be eating alone again today.

 **~.~.~**

One of the elephants from the herd in the room was finally being culled away. The team was finally discussing the upcoming interhigh preliminaries and the plays they would need to make. They had been training, but it hadn't been focused at all on strategies which would need to be implemented. Kuroko understood the need for motivational training, and that roll from the canteen had been delicious, but they needed to go beyond that.

Their main upcoming opponent was Midorima, and the Generation of Miracles only got more difficult after that. Midorima was skilled, but like the rest of his former teammates he was arrogant.

"…and strongest opponent is Shutoku High. Last year, they were in the nation's top eight. On top of that, just like Kaijo, they had one of the Generation of Miracles join their team. If we can't beat them, we won't make it to the Nationals."

"Kuroko," Kagami spoke rather begrudgingly, looking down at his sheet. "You know who he is, don't you?"

Kuroko gave his partner a sidewards glance, wondering why he was getting so much cheek from the power forward lately. "I doubt you would believe me even if I told you."

"However, as Kise said," he continued and noticed the way Kagami scowled at Kise's name. He already beat Kise at basketball, he really needed to get over this petty rivalry. "The other four are on another level. If they've gotten even better, I cannot begin to imagine how good they are."

"Before we play Shutoku, we need to win out first game! Let's make sure we get the ball!"

"By the way, where is the coach?" a voice piped up from the back.

Hyuga push up his glasses and spoke. "She went to observe our first opponent's practice game."

As he finished his sentence, Riko walked into the room. Her face was ashen, but there was a fire in her eyes. "I'm back."

"Speak of the devil," Hyuga muttered, looking back over his shoulder at their coach. He took in her appearance and blanched. The next words only made him go paler.

"Coach, are you gonna skip today?" Shinji called out without a hint of thought.

Her answer was what could only be describe as a snarl. "Like hell I will!"

"Morons," Hyuga chastised, hoping to get in the coach's good books and be saved from her almighty wrath. "She wouldn't act like an idiot over an official game." He paused. "But you do seem unhappy. Are they good?"

"We shouldn't be worrying about Shutoku, when our first match isn't looking good."

"What do you mean?"

Riko turned away, bringing her finger to her chin. Her clear amber eyes were tainted with concern. "One of their players might give us some trouble. You can watch the video later," she stated, handing over the video to the team captain.

Riko riffled through her phone for a few moments and Kuroko stepped forward. "Have a look at this picture," she demanded, holding out the phone for Kuroko's view.

He gingerly took the phone and turned red, much to the confusion of the rest of the team.

On screen was a photo clearly taken by her own hand, held high above her in an aerial view. She lay back on her bed, her hair surrounding her like a halo in lazy curls. On of her legs cross the other, hiding anything truly indecent using the curve of her thigh. Her back was arched off the bed, accentuating her assets which were further pushed up by her free arm which wrapped around her body, one arm cupping the side of her breast. That, however, did not hide her breasts in all their glory wherein Kuroko hastily averted his eyes. Her own were playful; one eye winking while the other seemed to beckon the viewer forward. On the corner of the scandalous photo were cursive writing which read, 'come get me, Teppei' with a few small hearts surrounding the text.

He quickly tucked away the phone and handed it back to the coach. "I think you may have selected the wrong photo," he squeaked.

She took the phone back and also squeaked. The team looked back and forth between reddened player and coach like they had discovered a new species.

Kagami seemed torn by what had just occured. He had glanced over the shoulder of his partner for a moment and while he had not seen the details of the photo, however, he quickly picked up on the nature of it. Kuroko's red face seemed strange to him. Why was he blushing? He had thought…

Riko cleared her throat and changed the picture. "Sorry, it's the next one…" she trailed off, double checking before handing it over to the team. She seemed relieve when this time no one seemed startled outside of the appearance of their opponent.

"His name's Papa Mbaye Siki. He's two meters tall and weighs 87 kilograms. He's an exchange student from Senegal."

"He's huge!" Hyuga gulped.

"Are they allowed to do this?" Shinji exclaimed, a sweat drop rolling down the side of his face.

Even Kagami was shocked at the size of the exchange student. After living in America, he was used to tall opponents, but this was ridiculous. Nevertheless, he hid his apprehension and said, "He's just big."

In the photo, Papa gave a stern look, side eyeing the camera. His jaw was set, further defining the muscle that could be seen towards the bottom of the frame on his biceps.

This appearance gained no reaction from Kuroko. He had taken down bigger opponents on and off the battlefield.

"This Papa Mbaye… What was it?"

"Papanpa?" another piped up.

Shinji smiled. "It's Papa Try-Hard."

"Papa… Papaya Ito."

Everyone continued to argue over the name of the foreign exchange student. It helped to lighten the mood.

Riko sighed into her hand. "We're not getting anywhere. Kuroko-kun, give him a nickname."

Said player thought for a moment. A devious idea coming to him in a moment. He carefully schooled his features and delivered his idea in the most monotone voice that he could. "How about 'Daddy'?"

"EhhHHH?"

"It's a play on the name and will likely throw him off if we call it out during the match?" he explained.

"I'm not just gonna call out 'dadd-," Izuki began to pipe up before blushing. "During a match."

Kuroko shrugged. "Psychological warfare at its finest," he coaxed. Internally, Kuroko was dying with laughter. Riko smirked at his suggestion, whether she had cottoned onto his joke or agreed with his tactics, he was unsure. Regardless, this was going to be hilarious.

"Everyone from now on is to refer to Papa Mbaye Siki as 'Daddy'," she commanded.

Immediate protests were made, but Kuroko and Riko smiled evilly at each other.

"Enough!" Her yell quieted the protests and the team stood at an awkward attention. "He's not just tall. His arms and legs are long too. Everything about him is big," the coach, now serious, explained. "More and more schools are recruiting exchange student to increase their strength. Our next opponent, Shinkyo High, was only a middle tier school until last year, but with the addition of a single foreign player, they've become a completely different team."

Kagami scowled. "But we can't just do nothing."

"Who said we would?" their coach replied cheerfully. "So, Kagami and Kuroko, starting tomorrow, the two of you will have your own training regimen."

His counterpart looked pleased, but Kuroko wasn't happy.

"With all due respect. I don't think you should focus on myself and Kagami-kun," Kuroko stated, much to the shock of everyone present. "You said Shinkyo was a middle tier school until they recruited Daddy." Most of the room still blushed and cringed at the nickname. "That means the other players on the team are going to be the weak points. We should continue training as a group so that we can bypass Daddy and overwhelm the rest of the team."

With bated breath, the team waited for Riko's response. No one had dared up until this point to question her tactics. "You make a good case, Kuroko-kun. But for now, I need the two of you to become the trick up our sleeve. I want you to know everything about each other. How you react, how you move, even your breathing patterns," she commanded. "The rest will follow later."

Kagami was slightly insulted that Kuroko would argue against them getting special training. It was obvious that they were the advantage that the team needed. He felt awkward as he looked at his companion out the corner of his eye. Kuroko seemed concerned, an expression he didn't have often. He bumped Kuroko with his shoulder lightly to get his attention, but he was quickly shrugged off.

"The preliminaries start on May 18th. Until then, you wont even have time to complain!"

"Yeah!" the majority of the team called out. Kuroko couldn't help but notice Kagami was silent.

However, after getting the cold shoulder for no reason for so long, he wasn't about to ask why.

The rest of the training for the day went generally smoothly. The team, motivated by the speech and upcoming challenge, jumped higher and ran further in order to push themselves. Kagami and Kuroko dutifully played their part, but the was an ever-present tension surrounding them.

Riko wondered what was wrong, but didn't intervene. If it kept up for much longer however, then there would be something to say.

 **~.~.~**

A bell chimed softly as he pushed open the glass door. In front of him sat a small reception area where an employee was looking confusedly between the bell and the area where he was. He waved to draw her attention and she jumped, but did not comment.

To his right, he noticed a set of brightly coloured couches, presumably a waiting area, with a couple of TVs lining the wall. One of the screens shuffled through works from the various artists from the establishment while another showed the starting screen for Red Dead Redemption.

What interested him more were the portfolios the lay on the crowded coffee table.

Kuroko sat down and started to flip through one of the books. In the background, the sound of humming quietened his mind and he did not noticed when one of the artists looked at him curiously before shuffling through another set of doors.

The first book was rather traditional, using thick lines and big blocks of colour in a western style. There were various sailor motifs and dragons, which while not necessarily beautiful in the traditional sense, were awe inspiring in their own way. There were various flash pieces, but some pages were taken up entirely by clearly custom designs.

Placing the book aside, he moved onto the next. This one was noticeably lighter, but no less impressive. Colour seemed to jump out of the page, eager to paint the world in its splendour. The majority of the work revolved around creating the image of traditional mediums. They had artfully created the impression of watercolours and brush strokes in a way Kuroko had not expected was possible. Their work seemed to contain a great about of symbology and metaphors. Striking, but ultimately not what he was looking for.

The third book was thick with various photographs and sketches falling out the sides. Contained within were traditional styles of a Japanese nature. However, halfway through the portfolio slowly began to shift styles. They various pieces took on a more abstract approach, wild lines and sketches making it difficult to interpret what some of the designs actually were. Controlled chaos would be how Kuroko described it. But once more, not what he was looking for.

The finally book had more promise. Again, it was not as thick as some of the others, instead the portfolio was set out neatly, clearly well cared for. It mostly contained realism, though on occasion the artist dipped into black work and dot work. For the most part they were simple designs, usually surrounding a main focus with a few minor details that added depth rather than taking away from the main attraction. A few examples later, Kuroko gently placed the portfolio down, taking note of the artist's name.

"Excuse me," Kuroko said after waiting patiently for a few moments. The receptionist jumped once more at his presence, but again she did not comment.

"My apologies, how may I help you?" she asked, putting her magazine down. He humorously noted that she seemed to be reading a playboy magazine in broad daylight. "I was hoping to get a consultation with Alex about a piece, whenever they're free next."

Clicking through the schedule, she quickly informed him that Alex would be finished with a client in a few more minutes and be able to fit him in. True enough, mere minute later, Kuroko found a finger tapping him on the shoulder from his position on the couch. He did not need to look very far up to meet his artist's eyes.

Alex could not have been more than 5"4, however her height was exaggerated by the thick soles of her boots. Her silver dyed hair was placed up into a messy bun, pinned in place by a thin graphic pencil. She appeared to be a westerner by blood, though her accent and mannerism gave nothing of it away.

"ID," she requested, holding out her hand.

Without hesitation, Kuroko pulled out a card. He had transfigured it earlier from an eraser. He felt bad for deceiving this establishment, but he wasn't about to tattoo himself.

She looked over it for a few more moments, but ultimately could find no fault within the fake ID despite her obvious disbelief of him being of age. "Right through here, Kuroko-san."

He followed Alex through the winding hallway. Rooms were separated only by dividing screens, so he could hear the buzz of other artists working along with the occasional groans from their clients.

The room he finally stepped into was rather small, but big enough for the purpose of their meeting. A sink and counter lined one wall, clean except for the various inks and equipment which lay on it. The adjacent wall was covered in various sketches, and judging by Alex's style, all done by herself. Some seemed to be half complete, only pencil filling in some parts while solid pen filled in the rest. The most notable thing however, were the pinned insects which lay delicately inside glass boxes on the wall. Had Kuroko been a little more squeamish he might have reacted, but after dealing with blast-ended skrewts in Hagrid's class and acromantulas, these were nothing.

In the middle of the room was rather comfortable looking table, leather lining the body. Next to it was a stool which Alex promptly perched herself on, grabbing hold of a note pad and pen.

"Are you a virgin?"

Kuroko sputtered a little, not having expected that to be her first question.

Taking in his shocked expression, she scoffed. "A tattoo virgin," she clarified. "Will this be your first?"

Eventually Kuroko answered that, yes, this is his first. Alex nodded, expecting as much.

"Are you after a custom piece or has one of my flash pieces caught your interest?"

"Custom," Kuroko answered, beginning to pull his wand out of his pocket. "Though I'm after a replica of this on my forearm."

She didn't question why Kuroko was holding a twig out for her inspection, but the corner of her right eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. She reached out to take hold of the wand, and Kuroko allowed her to grasp it by the handle despite her reservations.

The elder wand seemed so pitiful in her hands. One of the three most powerful objects in this universe was in her grasp, yet in the hands of a muggle, it was but a branch from a tree. He could feel the elder wand pulling at his core, yearning to be sent back to the Master of Death, yet it did not spring from Alex's grasp.

"Do you want it this length, or something smaller?"

"Same length. Identical in every way that you can manage. The only exception being that I don't want any colour."

The wand was the darkest of browns, almost black, so that wasn't a problem for the artist. She took a few notes and a photo of the wand for future reference.

"No worries," she muttered, looking over her notes once more. "An easy enough request. I'll need a 16000-yen deposit. After that it's 10500 for each hour, but I don't anticipate that this tattoo will take more than two to three hours considering you're not getting colour," she rattled off, twirling her pen around her fingers. "Heads up, the shading is going to be a bitch, but don't take any drugs or alcohol before you get here. It thins the blood and will fuck up my hard work."

Kuroko communicated that he understood and took his wand back from her grasp. "Before I leave Alex-san, I have one request. I'd like to use my own ink."

She shrugged. "Alright. But you'll have to sign a waiver saying that you wanted this, and that if you get and infection or anything else from the ink that it is not the fault of our establishment or myself."

Again, Kuroko nodded and promptly made a booking at the front desk. The receptionist barely even bothered to put her magazine down this time. Instead, she quickly typed in his details and handed a small card with his booking and pre-tattoo instructions.

 **~.~.~**

Kuroko would have liked to apparate home. It would have been terribly convenient, especially considering the aches of basketball were starting to wear on him, however, he couldn't. Upon his arrival back to his quaint apartment, Kuroko silent thanked himself that he had the foresight not to. Kise had indeed promoted himself to actually letting himself inside his apartment.

When he saw the door slightly ajar, Kuroko allowed his wand to slip into his hand. Silently creeping along, he laid himself flat again the wall, making himself a smaller target. The training from his previous life was still ingrained in him and he silenced his footsteps without even thinking. He gently nudged the door open a centimetre further with the tip of his wand. The door did not creak as it opened, Kuroko having silenced the hinges through the elementary wards he had placed on the house.

Immediately, the smell of food wafted through to him. The sound a sizzling pan and low humming became much more acute. Kuroko allowed his shoulders to relax and slipped his wand back into his pocket. Pushing open the door all the way, Kuroko finally allowed himself into the apartment, locking the door behind him.

He set his bag gently down on the floor next to the door and made his way leisurely to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway, Kuroko admired as Kise cooked away. He must have heard his entrance by now, but made no move to turn around, instead concentrating on the task in front of him.

It was only when two arms wrapped around his waist that Kise, reacted, though not before Kuroko could get a say in.

"Have you burnt it yet?"

"Kurokocchi," he greeted, leaning back against the wizard. "Why must you mock my hard work?"

He wasn't quite tall enough to see over Kise's shoulder, but he did his best to peer around at the stir-fry. "Just trying to prevent the both of us from getting food poisoning," he quipped, leaning his head back against Kise's shoulder blades.

"How'd you get in," Kuroko eventually asked, his voice muffled by the fabric of Kise's shirt.

Without an inch of remorse, Kise replied, "I stole your spare key."

"Huh."

"Yep. I wanted to surprise you with a decent dinner, but you came back faster than I expected."

Kuroko noted the darkening sky through the window and that his trip to the tattoo parlour made him come back later than usual and concluded that Kise had either started too late or was extremely slow at preparing food.

"You didn't have too," Kuroko said. Kise started to speak but was cut off by Kuroko. "But I'm glad you did."

They stood like that for a few more minutes before Kuroko pulled away. As he turned to leave, Kise stopped him for a moment. Holding up his right hand, he placed a delicate kiss to the inside of his wrist. "Dinner will still be about twenty minutes. Go relax. I've already set the table."

Kuroko pulled away and nodded, ignoring the fluttering sensation within himself. This was actually a perfect opportunity to get some work down without having Kise as a distraction.

He set himself up at the small desk he had acquired recently. It was mostly stack with textbooks for school, but he gave himself enough room to work. He emptied out all of the ink from the small bottle into a clear bowl. It would be more ink than necessary, but he supposed it couldn't hurt to have some extra. He tapped the bowl thrice with his wand, looking over his shoulder to make sure that the noise hadn't drawn Kise's attention.

Seeing that he was in the clear, Kuroko hovered his hands over the ink, allowing himself to be pulled into his mindscape. The familiar colours which wrapped around his core greeted him like an old friend.

The tricky part was holding onto this place whilst bringing another part of his mind back to reality. The urge to completely allow his mind the flit from one to the other was an ever present struggled. Slowly he began to see the outside world within his mind, like looking through frosted glass. Eventually, it was clear enough that Kuroko was able to focus on the ink in front of him. Little ripples covered the surface, shaking from some unknown force.

With almost a tenderness, Kuroko directed his magic into the liquid, watching as the strands reached out to its depths. The ink did not glow, nor did it seem to react in any particular manner, yet it hummed. Not a humming like Kise in the kitchen, instead it was a steady beat which radiated from within.

The liquid seemed to calm, moving at a sluggish pace, rather than the quaking from before. Kuroko gently pulled the strands back, not wanting to disturb the liquid on the way out.

Within his mindscape all was well once more. The strands pulled back towards his core, wrapping around it like the arms of a lover. Emerald and ice intertwined and rested again one another.

The distant humming in the background had stopped and Kuroko fled from his mind. He felt his body fall back into the desk chair as Kise came into the room. In his hands were two steaming bowls, saving his hands from the heat only through his speed and stubbornness. They were loudly placed on the table and Kuroko made to get up, only noticing the shaking in his legs as he tried to stand.

Kise looked over in confusion, asking if Kuroko was okay.

"I'm just a little weak. Didn't eat enough today," he replied, using the chair to help push himself up.

Kuroko hadn't expected to become magically exhausted from infusing the ink with his magic, but he supposed it did require quite a bit of concentration along with wandless magic.

Tidying away the ink, Kuroko made his way over to the table before hesitating and making a detour to the kitchen. Kise frowned at him and the item in his hands when he returned.

"Those shakes are going to kill you, you know?"

This wasn't the first time Kise had lectured Kuroko on healthy eating. He supposed that the model had to have picked up some good habits.

"I'll still eat all my dinner, I promise. I could use the sugar boost in the short term," he explained, sitting down to eat. The pepper up potion within the familiar vanilla shake would certainly do wonders.

Dinner smelled lovely and tasted equally so. They both chatted lightly about their days. They usually revolved around the same things, artfully dodging the heavier questions about Kuroko's past for the time being.

Kise was working on a new spread in a magazine. This one, however, deviated from his usual cheerful shoots and took on a more mature approach. He was struggling a little with the raw emotion that it seemed to draw from him, but Kuroko was confident in his abilities. Kise was a natural when it came to modelling, and his dedication to the art only further enhanced his abilities.

Sure, Kise was brilliant at basketball, but Kuroko secretly believed that it was because it was one of the only sports to truly challenge him. However, outside of the Generation of Miracles and Kagami-kun, there were little who could challenge him; within Japan at least.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was trying to learn to be more open with others. In both of his lives, he had been a rather closeted person and had trouble opening up to others. He had hoped to be different with Kise, so when he blurted out, "I'm getting a tattoo tomorrow," it was a surprise to both of the men.

Kise was silent, thoughtfully nibbling on his lower lip. "You do realise that you aren't old enough, right?"

"I've found a way around it."

"…You haven't actually joined the Yakuza or something have you?"

Kuroko coughed, wasting a few precious drops of his vanilla shake. He stared at the spilled drops longingly. "Of course not," he finally answered.

"Okay."

He looked up, surprised. He hadn't expected Kise to accept it so easily.

"But I'm coming with you."

Ah, there was the catch. That shouldn't be an issue. Though…

"Okay," Kuroko also agreed. "However, try not to draw too much attention, please."

Kise chuckled. "Me? Draw attention?" He smirked. It was the kind that could seduce the devil himself. "Never."

Kuroko began to gather their plates, intent on doing the dishes consider Kise had cooked. He only protested for a moment, but finally handed over his empty dish.

"You're getting my name tattooed on your lower back right?" Kise called out playfully through the doorway Kuroko had disappeared through.

He chose to ignore him. There was one downside to the delicious meal, and that was how many dishes Kise tended to use. He also had yet to develop the concept of cleaning up as you go, so Kuroko began to stack the dishes to one side.

On the counter, they piled higher than Kuroko stood. Yes, Kise used way too many dishes and it had nothing to do with his stature, he thought.

Kuroko, under the assumption that Kise had either A. taken a nap or B. had departed the building, took out his wand and channelled his inner Molly Weasley. He only knew a few house cleaning spells, but it was honestly such a time saver.

Shutting the door, Kuroko almost ran into Kise who looked down at him surprised. "Hey, I was just coming to help with the dishes."

Ah.

"No worries. I'm just letting some of the pans soak and will do them tomorrow," Kuroko explained, dragging him away from the door.

Kise looked mildly confused, but allowed himself to be dragged away. Kuroko asked if had any homework, he said he didn't. He gave Kise a wack over the head for lying.

Reluctantly, for one of the party at least, the two studied together on the floor. Truthfully, Kuroko longer struggled with any of his assignments, which was extremely convenient consider all the work he had outside of high school.

Kise also breezed through his work, however, he struggled to actually sit down and get it done. Kuroko had been a good influence over the last couple of weeks, his grade improving just due to him handing in work more often than not. Not that Kise cared as long as he could keep playing basketball, continue modelling and spend time with Kuroko.

That night, Kuroko allowed Kise to stay the night once more. He was rather weak when it came to saying no to the blond male.

Curled up together on the futon, Kuroko forgot about his worries for the future and allowed himself to get a full night's sleep once more.

 **~.~.~**

He truly made a beautiful sight, standing in the doorway. The morning light highlighted the sharp edges of his features bathing him in a warm glow. His hair, in comparison to his tense muscles, was soft, floating in the invisible breeze.

Kise had yet to notice that Kuroko had awoken, having followed him through the small abode. Over his shoulder, Kuroko noticed the impossibly clean dishes stacked next to the sink, waiting to be put away.

Spinning on his heel, Kise smiled to him, though the was a hint of something at the corner of his lips.

"It's crazy how fast you cleaned those dishes last night, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko shrugged, an awkward smile on his own.

"Almost like magic."

 **~.~.~**

Hopefully I won't take as long to get the next chapter out.

Reviews and feedback go a long way to help :)

Thank you to everyone for your continued support. Whenever I get an alert for favourite and follows I smile.


End file.
